Blood
by Kha-chan
Summary: Vampire fic. Après sa 6e année , Harry vit l'enfer à Privet Drive et il rencontre une jeune fille pas tout à fait normale, qui va changer sa vie... à tout jamais.FORTE VIOLENCE à partir du chap 3 fic terminée.
1. Default Chapter

Me revoilà avec une deuxième fic.

**Avertissement :** De mon point de vue, je trouve que cette fic est violente (description de meurtre...) alors si vous avez une âme très sensible, je vous déconseille de lire ça.

Sinon, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

Le 30 juin, à la gare de King's Cross, à Londres, des élèves d'une école de magie descendaient du train rouge spécial appelé le Hogwarts Express. Parmi eux, un garçon de 15 ans, les yeux vert émeraude et les cheveux noirs de jais prit le passage pour aller dans le monde muggle. Ce qui le différenciait des autres jeunes de son âge était le fait qu'il soit grand (il avait beaucoup grandi durant l'année) et très maigre, qu'il ait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et qu'il ait un e popularité dont beaucoup de jeunes rêvaient mais que lui détestait. Il était Harry Potter.

Il essaya de repérer sa famille adoptive et la trouva à une cinquantaine de mètres sur sa droite. Après les avoir rejoint, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. En chemin, son oncle fut bousculé par une jeune femme. Quand le regard de celle-ci croisa celui de Harry, ils se fixèrent tout en continuant à avancer dans des directions opposées. Ils finirent par se détourner et continuer leur chemin.

Il n'entendait pas son oncle râler à propos des gens insouciants qui ne regardent jamais où ils vont, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la jeune fille. Elle devait avoir entre dix sept et dix huit ans, les cheveux noirs tombant jusqu 'à la taille, attachés en une queue de cheval négligée. Elle devait mesurer environ 1m 70. Elle avait une particularité : ses yeux. Ils étaient violets. Deux améthystes qui pouvaient voir à travers votre âme. Harry trouvait ses yeux magnifiques.

Il secoua la tête, se disant qu'il ne savait même pas son nom et que de toute façon, il ne la reverrait probablement jamais.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Privet Drive, Harry monta ses affaires dans sa chambre et redescendit pour faire le dîner. Son oncle et se tante le regardèrent faire depuis le salon.

Harry n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé à Londres, et son oncle trouvait cela troublant. Après le dîner, il l'appela pour lui parler.

-« Garçon ! Viens voir ! »

Harry s'approcha. Son oncle le détailla avec ses petits yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda Vernon.

-« Rien. »

-« Si, il t'est arrivé quelque chose. » insista l'oncle.

-« J'ai grandi. » répondit simplement Harry.

-« Ca, je le vois que tu as grandi ! » aboya Vernon.

-« Et c'est tout ! » répliqua Harry.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de parler de ses problèmes à son oncle, car sa famille détestait les sorciers, ce qui incluait Harry.

Le garçon remonta dans sa chambre en se remémorant l'année qui venait de passé. Une année horrible. Voldemort était revenu, il y avait beaucoup d'attaques de mangemorts, et donc beaucoup de pertes humaines. Les élèves des autres maisons avaient commencé à dire que c'était de la faute d'Harry si Voldemort était revenu –ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux, mais il n'avait rien demander à personne- puis ses soit disants amis avaient suivis, sauf Hermione, qui le soutenait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Mais malgré le soutient d'Hermione, il s'était senti de plus en plus seul et avait souvent une seule envie : en finir avec cette vie injuste. Il avait ruminé pendant des heures au meilleur moyen de se suicider, mais il n'avait pas le courage de le faire.

Et le revoilà dans l'enfer de Privet Drive, avec une famille qui le méprise. Il pensa qu'il serait mort avant la fin de l'été.

Aa peine était-il arrivé dans sa chambre que son oncle déboula rouge de colère.

/ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?!/ pensa Harry.

-« On ne me tourne pas le dos quand je pose une question§ » cria Vernon.

Harry sentit une vive douleur à l'estomac et réalisa que son oncle venait de lui donner un coup de point. Puis un autre, et encore un, un nouveau, dans la tête celui là.... Harry était couché par terre et essayait de se protéger des coups de poings, de pieds et de ceinture qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il saignait de partout, avait des os cassés mais il avait fait le plus important à ses yeux : il n'avait pas crié.

Quand son oncle en eut assez, il laissa Harry dans son sang et sortit de la chambre.

-« Bienvenue chez toi. » marmonna Harry avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Le lendemain, sa tante, Petunia Dursley, vint le réveiller en tambourinant à sa porte pour qu'il fasse le petit déjeuner. Mais comme il ne se levait pas, elle ouvrit la porte et le découvrit inconscient, baignant sans son sang. Elle n'aimait pas quand son mari battait son neveu –ce qui arrivait souvent- mais elle préférait que se soit lui plutôt qu'elle ou son fils Dudley. Elle le secoua pour qu'il se réveille. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de sa tante.

-« Vas faire le petit déjeuner. » lui dit sa tante. Et elle sortit.

Il se leva tant bien que mal, descendit l »es escaliers et alla à la cuisine. En préparant

petit déjeuner, il pensa combien il détestait sa famille. Il détestait aussi Dumbledore parce que c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet enfer.

* * *

La première semaine de juillet passa ainsi. Entre les coups qu'il recevait juste parce que son avait raté une grosse affaire et travail ménager que sa tante lui donner, il pensa qu'il serait bientôt mort.

Un soir, alors que tout le monde dormait, Harry gisait une nouvelle fois dans son sang après un passage à tabac en règle de la part de son oncle, une ombre s'approcha silencieusement de la maison, força la serrure et monta sans bruit à l'étage. L'ombre entra dans une chambre et vit ce qui semblait être un bébé cachalot qui dormait. Elle en conclut que c'était le fils des gens qui habitaient ici. Elle referma la porte et en ouvrit une autre. Là, elle vit le corps d'un garçon qui avait été battu très violement.

L'ombre vérifia qu'Harry était toujours vivant et quand elle trouva un pouls –même s'il était faible- elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'ombre releva sa capuche pour révéler son visage : c'était la fille de gare !

Elle se pencha sur Harry et lui caressa les cheveux, puis lui murmura :

-« Accroches-toi, je vais te sortir de là. Tu verras, ça va aller... »

Puis elle le souleva du sol comme s'il ne pesait rien et partit dans la nuit en emmenant Harry dans ses bras.

* * *

Le premier chapitre est fait. Donnez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plait.

Jane Pitchoune


	2. Explications

Bonjour tout le monde ! c'est partit pour un deuxième chapitre.

Disclaimer : tit Ryry est pas à moi ( dommage).

Réponses aux reviews :

**wendyMalfoy **: merci beaucoup pour ton review. tu voulais en apprendre plus sur la fille ? tu vas être servie !

**abel : **il n'y a pas vraiment de spoiler du tome 5 pour l'instant, mais peut-être qu'il y en aura plus tard. Je ne sais pas pour l'instant.

Voici le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 : explications**

Harry se réveilla dans un grand lit. Tout était sombre. Il essaya de se lever, mais une vive douleur le stoppa net dans son mouvement. Les blessures que son oncle lui avait infliger le faisaient souffrir.

Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas à Privet Drive. Il regarda autour de lui et ne reconnu pas l'endroit. Où était-il ? Qui l'avait emmené ici ? Et pourquoi ?

/ Peut être des mangemorts. / pensa Harry. Bizarrement, cette pensée ne l'effraya pas plus que ça. Voldemort pouvait bien le tuer, il s'en fichait. Il essaya de se rappeler comment il avait pu atterrir ici, mais tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était d'avoir été battu par son oncle et d'avoir sombrer dans l'inconscience. Après, c'était le trou noir.

Une porte s'ouvrit et une personne entra. Harry leva une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière si soudaine.

-« Ah ! Tu es réveillé ! » dit une voix féminine.

-« Qui est là ? » demanda Harry.

La personne s'approcha du lit. Harry la regarda : pâle, de longs cheveux noirs, mais surtout des yeux violets qui semblaient luirent dans la pénombre. Soudain, il réalisa que c'était elle, c'était la fille de la gare.

-« Qui êtres vous ? » demanda Harry.

-« Je m'appelle Akasha. » répondit la jeune femme.

-« Où suis-je ? Pourquoi m'avez amener ici ? Vous êtes un mangemort ? Vous allez me livrer à Voldemort ? »

-« Du calme ! » dit-elle en souriant. « Je ne suis pas un mangemort et je n'ai aucune intention de te livrer à cette face de serpent qu'est Voldemort. »

Elle s'interrompit un instant, puis reprit :

-« Tu es ici chez moi. Fais ce qu'il te plait. »

-« Pourquoi m'avoir amener ici ? » insista Harry.

-« A la seconde où je t'ai vu à la gare, j'ai senti que tu étais spécial. Tu dégages une sorte de puissance. Et j'ai senti la haine qui émanait de cet homme que j'ai bousculé. J'ai ressenti le besoin de te protéger, mais je ne savais pas qui tu étais ni même où tu habitais. Alors je me suis renseignée. Je suis arrivée à temps. Une autre fois comme celle-là et tu serais mort. En fait, tu aurais du mourir cette fois là car tu étais trop gravement blessé pour être soigné. Alors je t'ai transformé. »

-« Transformé ?! En quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Harry la regardait à présent avec de grands yeux remplis de curiosité, mais aussi de crainte pour ce qu'il allait découvrir.

-« Tu es un vampire. » annonça –t-elle.

-« Un...vampire ? » répéta Harry, complètement hébété.

Akasha s'approcha du lit où Harry était allongé et s'assit juste à côté de lui. Il ne bougea pas.

-« Oui, je t'ai transformé en vampire, Harry, car tu allais mourir à cause de l'hémorragie causée par tes blessures. Et je ne voulais pas tu meures. » dit-elle en lui caressant le visage.

Il se sentait bien avec elle. Il ne la connaissait pas et pourtant il voulait rester avec elle, avec ses mains douces qui lui caressaient le visage et les cheveux, il voulait plonger son regard dans celui améthyste d'Akasha et s'y noyer tellement il trouvait ces yeux là magnifiques.

Akasha voyait que Harry se détendait sous ses caresses. Elle sourit tendrement à Harry, même si celui-ci ne semblait pas la voir. Elle attendit cinq minutes, puis décida de reprendre son explication.

-«Harry écoute-moi. »

Celui-ci sembla sortir de sa transe.

-« Tu as dormi pendant deux jours. » annonça –t-elle.

-« Deux jours ?! »

-« Oui, tes blessures étaient très graves, Harry. Je suis même étonnée que tu te sois déjà réveillé. Mais c'est une bonne chose, tu es fort. Même si les vampires guérissent plus vite que les humains, ils ont besoin de temps pour récupérer. Surtout lors de la transformation. Inconsciemment, tu as une grande volonté de vivre. »

-« Mais combien de fois j'ai eu envie de suicider ! » répliqua le jeune homme.

-« C'est vrai. Mais tu ne voudrais peut être plus mourir si tu changeais de vie. Maintenant, tu es un vampire, tu appartiens au monde des ténèbres, celui de la nuit. »

-« Une question. » interrompit Harry.

-« Je t'écoute. »

-« Est-ce que les vampires sont des alliés de Voldemort ? »

-« Non, nous ne sommes ni alliés de Dumbledore, ni de Voldemort. Dans cette guerre, nous sommes neutres...pour l'instant. »

-« Est-ce que Dumbledore me recherche ? » demanda Harry.

-« Oui. Le monde sorcier est à ta recherche. (Elle fit une pause, puis reprit.) Je comprendrais si tu voulais y retourner. »

-« Y retourner ? Pourquoi ? Si j'y retourne, je retrouverais une vie de malheur. Tout le monde croit que je peux vaincre Voldemort. C'est faux. Je ne suis pas le Survivant, je suis celui qui prétend survivre. Mon âme est morte il y a longtemps. »

Alors qu'il parlait, Akasha vit clairement le désespoir et la tristesse qui habitaient le cœur d'Harry. Elle se pencha vers lui, lui tint le visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

-« Je veux bien être celle qui fera revivre ton âme. » dit-elle, toujours très près de lui.

-« Et je veux bien que tu essaies. » dit Harry.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, plus passionnément. Il r&pondit volontiers, trouvant l'affection qui lui avait toujours manquée. Il ne connaissait pas encore bien Akasha, ni ce qu'elle attendait de lui, mais il l'appréciait beaucoup et voulait être avec elle.

----------------------

j'espère que ça vous a plu. Donner moi votre avis.

Jane Pitchoune


	3. Vengeance

Disclaimer : tit Ryry est pas à moi ( dommage).

Réponses aux reviews :

**Abel **: merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires.

**Mara Jade** : voilà la suite !

**Nighthawk-59** : oui, je me suis juste inspiré du prénom.

**WendyMalfoy** : le prénom Akasha vient effectivement d'Anne Rice parce que je le trouve très joli, mais le perso est quand même bien différent.

**Dremy chan :** merci beaucoup pour ton review.

---------------------------

**Avertissement :** ce chapitre est violent. Il y a des morts très détaillées. Vous êtes prévenus.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 3 : Vengeance**

Akasha se réveilla dès que le soleil fut couché. Elle sentit 2 bras forts autour de sa taille. Elle sourit en voyant Harry qui dormait profondément.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry était là, soit 5 jours depuis leur première conversation. Ils étaient devenus très proches.

Les blessures d'Harry avaient guéries le temps des 5 jours car il ne pouvait pas encore sortir de sa chambre. Mais Akasha lui avait promis que ce soir ils iraient chasser. Il voulait savoir comment c'était. Il avait déjà accepté son nouveau statut de vampire, le fait de se nourrir de sang et de ne plus revoir la lumière du soleil.

-----------------------

Ils sortirent environ une heure après le coucher du soleil. Ils partirent dans les rues de Londres. Après s'être balader dans les rues, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la banlieue. Harry eut soudain une idée. Il la proposa à Akasha et celle-ci accepta avec un grand sourire. Ensemble, ils transplanèrent à Privet Drive.

------------------------

Les deux vampires s'arrêtèrent devant la maison qui portait le numéro 4 de Privet Drive. Harry hésita un moment. Il eu soudain le souvenir d'une des nombreuses fois où son oncle l'avait battu. Un sentiment de haine grandit en lui. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle haine envers quelqu'un, pas même envers Voldemort.

Il avança d'un pas décidé vers la maison. Akasha le suivit silencieusement. Avec un sort, Harry força la porte d'entrée sans un bruit. Akasha referma la porte derrière eux et Harry lança un sort d'insonorisation sur toute la maison. Ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un les dérange.

Il monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante. Il s'approcha de la forme endormie de son oncle et la secoua violement. Ceci réveilla l'oncle qui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis son regard se posa sur Harry. Son visage devint rouge de colère.

-« Comment oses-tu ? » grogna Vernon.

-« Quoi ? J'habite plus ici ? Pourtant, il me semble que si. »

-« Plus pour longtemps ! »

-« Ca, c'est vrai. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis d'accord avec toi. »

-« Sale petit monstre ! »

-« Tu n'a pas idée d'à quel point tu es proche de la réalité. » dit Harry en montrant ses longs crocs de vampire.

Vernon prit soudain conscience de ce que son neveu était devenu. Il paniqua.

-« Pétunia ! Pétunia, réveilles-toi ! »

L'intéressée ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans le lit. Elle vit son mari et son neveu qui était censé avoir disparu une semaine auparavant.

-« Vernon ? Harry ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Le monstre est revenu ! » cracha Vernon.

-« Bien, puisque vous êtes réveillés, vous allez tous les deux m'attendre en bas. Quelqu'un vous tiendra compagnie le temps que je réveille Dudley. » dit Harry.

De peur qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose, ils obéirent et descendirent. Ils furent accueillis par Akasha qui leur fit un sourire vraiment sadique.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Si vous ne partez pas immédiatement, j'appelle la police ! » dit Vernon, ayant regagner un semblant de courage.

-« Ce serait encore plus drôle » dit-elle en montrant ses crocs à son tour. « Mais Harry et moi avons prévu de ne jouer qu'avec vous deux et le bébé cachalot. »

Pétunia cria quand elle réalisa que la jeune fille devant elle était un vampire. Akasha sourit encore plus largement.

-« J'adore les cris de terreur des humains ! » s'exclama Akasha. « Cris ! Cris ! Cris ! Plus fort ! Oh, j'adore ça ! »

Vernon étudiait la jeune femme. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.

-« Quoi, » dit Akasha en se tournant vers Vernon. « Tu ne sais que c'est malpoli de fixer les gens comme ça ? »

-« On s'est déjà rencontrer avant. » déclara-t-il.

-« C'est vrai. » admit-elle. « C'était il y a deux semaines, à la gare de Kings Cross. »

-« Tu es la fille qui m'a bousculé ! »

-« Oui. »

-« Mais, tu es un vampire. »

-« Oui. »

-« Mais il, faisait jour ! »

-« Oui, mais il faisait presque nuit. Et puis, dans la gare, il fait très sombre, alors ça n'a pas posé de problème.

-----------------------------

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage Harry tentait de réveiller Dudley. Il sourit, sortit de la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il en revint avec un seau d'eau bien froide, qu'il versa sur la tête de son cousin. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Ses petits yeux de porc scrutèrent la pièce, puis se posèrent sur Harry.

-« Tu...tu....tu... » Dudley essayait de parler mais semblait tétanisé.

-« Je quoi ? » demanda cruellement Harry.

Dudley sembla avoir encore plus peur et se tassa dans son lit.

-« Allez ! Debout le gros ! » poursuivit Harry. « Soulève ta graisse et va rejoindre tes parents en bas. »

Tremblant de peur, Dudley se leva péniblement et sortit de la chambre. Harry le suivit.

Quand Dudley descendit les escaliers, les marches grincèrent.

-« Je me demande comment l'escalier arrive à résister à ton poids. » dit Harry une fois furent en bas, avec Vernon, Pétunia et Akasha.

Harry s'approcha d'Akasha et l'embrassa tendrement. Pour elle, le regard d'Harry redevenait doux, le regard d'un amoureux. Mais quand il se tourna vers de nouveau vers les Dursley, ses yeux brillaient d'une haine que les habitants de la maison n'avait jamais vu.

-« Mon cher oncle je voulais te remercier. » commença Harry.

-« Me remercier de quoi ? »

-« De m'avoir accueilli sous ton toit, de m'avoir élevé, de m'avoir nourri pendant toutes ces années. »

-« C'était normal, tu es mon neveu. » dit craintivement Vernon, qui sentait que quelque chose allait lui arriver

Vernon redoutait de plus en plus ce qui allait suivre.

-« Non, ça n'était pas normal, tu aurais pu me mettre à l'orphelinat. Tu aurais dû. (Harry sourit cruellement.) Je voudrais te montrer ma gratitude pour tout ce tu as fait pour moi. »

Harry s'approcha de son oncle et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire –qui se brisa sous la force du jeune vampire- et Vernon tomba à la renverse.

-« Oui » reprit Harry. « Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir fait couché dans un placard à balais pendant 10 ans. (Vernon s'était redressé et Harry lui donna une gauche.), te remercier de m'avoir (coup de pied) donné du pain sec et de l'eau quand (coup de poing) ça te chantait. De m'avoir (coup de pied) fait faire tes corvées pendant que vous, fainéants que vous êtes, vous regardiez la télé. De m'avoir (coup de pied dans la tête) forgé aux dures épreuves de la vie en me frappant comme un malade tous les soirs. »

-« Pitié, je t'en supplies, Harry. » commença Vernon.

Harry ricana.

-« Tu appelles ça supplier, toi ? Il va falloir que tu supplies mieux que ça ! »

Harry fit apparaître un couteau dans sa main. Il se pencha sur son oncle –toujours couché par terre- et commença à tracer des dessins sur la peau, en appuyant suffisamment pour faire mal, mais pas assez pour blesser gravement. Harry voulait que ça dure. Son oncle, qui n'était pas habitué à souffrir, hurlait et pleurait comme une petite fille.

Pétunia essaya d'intervenir, mais Akasha la retint. Harry sourit sadiquement à sa tante avant de lancer un sort qui projeta contre le mur. Puis de longs clous apparurent et foncèrent se planter dans les mains et les chevilles de Pétunia. Celle-ci hurla de douleur. Des filets de sang coulèrent le long du mur, sortant des endroits où les clous étaient venus empaler la pauvre femme.

Dudley criait à Harry d'arrêter, mais ce dernier lui lança un Doloris. Dudley hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux. Il hurla pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'être pris de convulsions et de mourir. Harry reporta son attention sur sa tante.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Akasha regardait ce qu'il se passait avec grand intérêt et pensa qu'Harry était très doué et qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Harry fit apparaître une vingtaine de couteaux très aiguisés. Ils semblaient flotter dans les airs. Tous avaient la pointe tournée vers Pétunia. Harry leva la main et quelques couteaux partirent se planter dans le corps de Pétunia, en évitant les points vitaux pour qu'elle ne meure pas trop vite. La femme hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Elle hurla encore plus fort quand d'autres couteaux virent rejoindre les premiers. Puis d'autres, jusqu'à ce que tous les couteaux soient plantés dans le corps de sa tante. Du sang coula de sa bouche, elle toussa, perdit connaissance et mourut quelques instants pus tard.

Harry se tourna vers sa dernière cible. Vernon voyait qu'Harry s'approchait de lui et il fut terrorisé par l'expression du jeune vampire. Harry souriait comme jamais auparavant, un sourire cruel. Ses yeux étaient pires. Ils semblaient refléter la joie (de les voir mourir, pensa Vernon), le plaisir, la cruauté et le sadisme. Harry semblait aimer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Harry était à présent à genoux, à côté de son oncle. Il tenait à la main le même couteau qu'il s'était servi sur Vernon plus tôt. Harry lui sourit cruellement, puis entailla profondément la gorge de Vernon. Celui-ci porta une main à sa gorge dans l'espoir futile d'empêcher le sang de couler, mais mourut quand même.

Harry se releva, satisfait de la scène qui s'offrait à lui : ses tuteurs et son cousins morts dans d'atroces souffrances. Harry se tourna vers Akasha et lui tendit la main. Celle-ci la prit et ils sortirent ensembles de la maison. Harry se retourna et murmura :

-« Incendio ! »

La maison prit soudain feu.

-« Je sais pas toi, mais ça m'a donner fait tout ça ! » dit Harry.

-« Tu aurais pu boire le sang de ta famille. » répondit Akasha en pointant la maison en flammes derrière eux.

-« Eux ?! Plutôt mourir ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'eux alors je ne vais pas me contaminer avec leur sang de monstre. » dit Harry.

-« T'as raison. On va manger ? »

-« Ouais. »

Ils partirent chasser en transplanant.

---------------------------

Quand les pompiers réussirent enfin à arrêter l'incendie, bien des heures plus tard, ils trouvèrent trois corps carbonisés qu'ils pensaient être les Dursley.

---------------------------

J'espère que ça vous plu. Une tite review, s'il vous plait.

Jane Pitchoune


	4. le Conseil

Disclaimer : tit Ryry est pas à moi (dommage).

Réponses aux reviews :

**Abel :** Si si, je t'assure, les Dursley le méritaient largement ! Et puis, ça fait vraiment plaisir de torturer ces cinglés !

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci !

**Lilou :** merci !

**From Paradise** : fallait bien qu'il se venge ! Alors comme ça, je m'en sors bien pour décrire les meutres ? Te fais pas de soucis, y'en aura à nouveau dans quelques chapitres.

**Alpha** : merci !

**Pinkiegranger :** merci. Moi j'aime le sadisme !

**N/A :** avec les cours qui reprennent, j'aurais sûrement beaucoup de travail. C'est ça la terminale. J'essaierais d'updater le pus souvent possible, mais je ne lâcherais pas l'histoire, ça c'est certain.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 4 : Le Conseil**

Privet Drive grouillait de monde. Des gens curieux se pressaient les uns contres les autres pour voir ce que les pompiers et la police faisaient. Severus Snape passait entre les policiers pour relever des indices. Il portait une cape d'invisibilité de sorte qu'il ne pouvait être vu de personne, et encore moins des muggles.

L'Ordre du Phénix l'avait envoyé ici pour savoir si Voldemort avait à voir quelque chose là dedans. La disparition de Potter avait créé la panique dans le monde sorcier. Le jeune sorcier avait disparu il y avait une semaine et l'Ordre du Phénix pensait que Voldemort avait enlevé Potter. Mais pour Severus, ça ne collait pas. Il était un espion dans les rangs du mage noir et il n'avait pas entendu parler de la capture du garçon. De plus, si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Le-Nom avait Potter, les Dursley seraient morts il y aune semaine et non pas ce soir. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Severus avait bien l'intention de mettre tout ça au clair.

Il transplana devant les grilles de Hogwarts. Il retira la cape d'invisibilité et pénétra dans l'enceinte du château. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui faire son rapport sur les évènements de la soirée.

Severus arriva devant la gargouille et donna le mot de passe. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il frappa à la porte en chêne.

-« Entrez ! » fit une voix.

Severus entra et trouva Albus Dumbledore assis derrière son bureau, ainsi que Minerva Mcgonagal et Remus Lupin assis dans des fauteuils.

-« Asseyez-vous, Severus. » dit Dumbledore.

Severus obéit et prit un fauteuil.

-« Alors, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Minerva.

-« Un incendie. Il a été allumé par un sortilège, c'est certain. Mais ce n'était pas des mangemorts. Il y aurait eu la marque des ténèbres au dessus de la maison. De plus, je n'ai pas entendu parler de l'enlèvement de Potter ou d'attaque sur sa famille par le Lord noir. Si vous voulez mon avis, Albus, c'est autre chose qui a fait ça. Et mon instinct me dit que ça a voir avec la disparition de Potter. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? » demanda Dumbledore.

-« Je ne sais pas encore, monsieur. » répondit le maître de potion. / Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que Potter est vivant quelque part./ pensa-t-il. / Et je pense peut être savoir où il est. /

---------------------------

Ledit jeune homme était allongé avec sa petite amie. Ils étaient nus dans le lit, luisants de sueur après avoir fait l'amour pendant plusieurs heures.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils prirent le drap qui traînait au pied du lit et recouvrirent avant de dire à la personne d'entrer. Un jeune vampire entra.

-« Excusez-moi de vous déranger » dit-il « le Conseil désire vous parler à tous les deux. »

-« D'accord. Merci Chris. » dit Akasha.

Chris se retira, laissant les amants à nouveau seuls.

-« Le Conseil ? » demanda Harry.

-« Oui. Le Conseil est formé par trois vampires. Les trois plus vieux vampires. On les appelle les Aînés. Il y a deux hommes et une femme. Ils s'appellent Marc, Mathieu et Irina. »

Harry et Akasha s'habillaient en même temps que cette dernière continuait son explication.

-« Marc est anglais, il a 2000 ans. Mathieu est français, c'est lui le plus vieux et le plus puissant, il a 3100 ans. Irina est russe, c'est la plus jeune, elle a 1500 ans. »

-« Attends une minute » dit Harry « t'as bien dit que Mathieu avait 3100 ans. Je pensais pas que les vampires étaient si vieux que ça. »

-« Si, ils le sont, et même plus. Mathieu est le plus vieux encore en vie, mais il n'est pas le premier vampire. Il y en a eu d'autres avant lui. Mais même avec tous leur pouvoirs, les chasseurs de vampires les ont tués. »

Ils marchaient maintenant vers la salle du Conseil.

-« Les chasseurs de vampires ? Il y en a encore ? »

-« Oui. La plupart sont des novices qui nous chassent parce qu'un vampire a tué un membre de leur famille. Ceux là sont nombreux mais se font souvent exterminer rapidement. »

-« Et les autres ? »

-« Les autres, ils sont une minorité, mais ils sont redoutables. Ils tuent beaucoup d'entre nous parce qu'ils connaissent nos points faibles. »

-« Points faibles ? »

-« Oui. Tu dois avoir lu des trucs dessus. Tu sais, les croix, les pieux en bois et tout ça. Il y a beaucoup de conneries là-dessus. Nous ne craignons pas les croix, l'ail ni l'eau bénite. Par contre, le soleil, les pieux en bois ou en argent, la décapitation et le feu peuvent nous tuer. Et nous avons un reflet. Ah tien ! On est arrivés ! »

Devant eux se dressaient deux immenses portes. Deux vampires qui montaient la garde leur ouvrirent les portes. Les trois membres du Conseil étaient assis derrière une longue table. Akasha s'avança, posa un genou à terre et baissa la tête. Harry fit de même.

-« Relevez-vous. » dit Irina.

Akasha et Harry obéirent.

-« Vous nous avez fiat demandés ? » demanda Akasha.

-« Oui. Nous sommes au courant de votre sortie de cette nuit. » dit Mathieu.

-« Quel vampire ici ne l'est pas ? » rétorqua Marc.

-« C'est vrai. » concéda Mathieu.

Harry était nerveux. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Le punir ? Le torturer ? Le tuer ?

-« Félicitation ! » dit Irina.

Harry la regarda, ébahi. Celle-ci sembla comprendre son trouble et poursuivit.

-« Harry, tu as tué plus de 4 personnes en une soirée (sa famille et son dîner), bravo, tu es vraiment un des nôtres maintenant. »

-« Euh...merci. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de répondre. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : il était maintenant un membre à part entière du clan des vampires !

-« Nous vous avons également convoqués pour vous donner une mission. » dit Mathieu.

-« Une mission ? » répéta Harry.

-« Oui. Normalement nous sommes neutres en ce qui concerne le monde sorcier. Mais là, il faut agir. Il faut empêcher que l'un ou l'autre des mages ne prenne le contrôle du monde de la magie. »

-« L'un ou l'autre ? Il y en a deux ? » demanda Harry.

-« C'est cela, il y en a deux. Voldemort et Dumbledore. »

-« Dumbledore ? »

-« Ce n'est pas un mage noir mais il veut quand même le pouvoir. » répondit Marc.

-« Il faut les arrêter tous les deux » poursuivit Irina. « Mais il nous semble que tu as un lien affectif avec Dumbledore. »

-« Euh... non. Pas vraiment. J'ai mit longtemps avant de m'en rendre compte, mais depuis plus d'un an, ma confiance en cet homme est partie. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai vécu l'enfer pendant toutes ces années. C'est aussi de sa faute si mon parrain est mort : s'il m'avait tout dit, cette histoire au département des mystères ne serait jamais arrivée. Alors non, je n'ai plus aucun lien affectif avec Dumbledore. »

-« Entendu. Pour nous » reprit Mathieu « le seul moyen d'arrêter efficacement ces deux hommes est de les tuer. Harry, tu es le seul qui puisse vaincre Voldemort. »

Harry allait parler mais Mathieu le devança.

-« Nous nous fichons que tu sois le Survivant ou n'importe qui d'autre. Pour nous, tu es Harry, juste Harry. Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant qui existe sur Terre en ce moment, et avec ta puissance magique combinée à tes facultés de vampire, tu peux les tuer tous les deux très simplement. Harry, acceptes-tu de faire cela ? »

-« Oui, j'accepte. Je déteste ces deux hommes et je veux les tuer. » répondit Harry.

-« Très bien. » dit Irina. « Akasha, voudrais-tu accompagner et aider Harry dans sa tâche ? »

-« Bien sûr, avec plaisir. » répondit la jeune femme.

Akasha et Harry pisèrent à nouveau un genou par terre, se relevèrent et partirent de la salle. Dans le couloir, Akasha se tourna vers son bien aimé, et le serra fortement dans ses bras.

-« Félicitation, chéri, tu viens de passer dans la cours des grands. »

Puis ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

---------------------------------

Encore un chapitre de fait, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

A bientôt.

Jane Pitchoune


	5. Tueuse

Disclaimer : tit Ryry est pas à moi (dommage).

Réponses aux reviews :

**WendyMalfoy **: pour severus, tu verras plus tard. Par contre, je ne pense pas que Ron et Hermione aient un rôle dans cette histoire. Ils n'apparaîtront sûrement pas.

**LeDjiNn** : merci pour tes 4 reviews ! Comme tu vois, Akasha ici n'est pas la reine des damnés. Quant au combat qui opposera Harry aux 2 autres, il aura bientôt lieu.

**Abel **: merci pour ton review. Harry a besoin de devenir dark pour tu les 2 crétins.

**Neigine **: merci ! Je pense qu'Harry ne retournera pas à Hogwarts maintenant que c'est un vampire.

**From Paradise** : merci ! Tu trouves que ça fait exagéré qu'il déteste Dumby autant que Voldy ? Moi je trouve pas, parce que le vieux manipule tout le monde, donc si on s'en rend compte, on a le droit de le détester, comme Harry ici.

**Sojiro** : merci beaucoup pour ton review !

Avertissement : il y a encore un mort et un petit lime.

**Chapitre 5 : Tueuse**

Harry et Akasha étaient dans une petite ruelle sombre en train de savourer leur dîner respectif.

-« J'ai encore faim. » dit Harry lorsqu'il eu terminé.

-« Monsieur a un gros appétit ce soir. » se moqua Akasha. « Mais remarque, moi aussi j'ai encore faim. »

Soudain, ils entendirent des pas venir dans leur direction. Ils se cachèrent et attendirent que la personne arrive. Lorsqu'elle furent à leur hauteur, ils sortirent et découvrirent une adolescente. Petite, environ 1 m50, les cheveux châtain attachés chignon, les yeux bleus clairs. Elle les vit et leva les bras en position de combat.

-« Vampires ! » cracha la jeune fille.

-« T'as pas besoin de le dire de cette façon ! On dirait que ça te répugne ! » dit Akasha.

-« Ca me répugne ! Vous êtes des sales vampires. »

-« Dis, tu serais pas une tueuse, par hasard ? » demanda Akasha.

-« Si, je suis la Tueuse ! »

-« La Tueuse ? C''est quoi ça ? » demanda Harry.

-« Je t'ai parlé des chasseurs de vampires, tu t'en souviens ? Il se trouve que dans ces chasseurs, il y a fille qui est élue par une force mystique pour nous combattre. (vive Buffy !) » expliqua Akasha. « Il n'y en a qu'une a chaque fois. Elle a la vitesse, la force et les pouvoirs pour nous tuer. (une pause) Mais elles se font toutes massacrer. »

-« Si je meurs, une autre prendra ma place ! » s'exclama la fille.

-« Toujours le même baratin ! » soupira Akasha.

Akasha engagea le combat en donnant un coup de poing à la fille. Celle-ci recula sous la force de la femme vampire. Mais elle revint à la charge en donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Akasha.

Harry voulut intervenir mais sa petite amie l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-« Je m'en occupe. C'est mon affaire. »

La Tueuse sortit un pieu de sa poche et attaqua Akasha. Cette dernière lui attrapa la main qui tenait le pieux et serra jusqu'à ce que la fille lâche le pieu. Akasha donna un coup de pied dedans pour l'éloigner. La Tueuse utilisa son autre main –libre- pour prendre un deuxième pieu. Akasha lui bloqua la deuxième main et lui donna un coup de tête qui brisa le nez de son adversaire. La Tueuse essaya de se dégager les mains, sans succès. Puis elle donna des coups de pieds qui furent sans effet sur Akasha. La vampire lui mit les deux mains dans sa main gauche et lui saisit la gorge avec la main droite.

Akasha regarda Harry.

-« Hé, bébé, je crois qu'on a trouvé notre dessert ! »

Harry s'approcha des deux filles. Il vit sa petite amie planter ses crocs dans le cou de l'adolescente et Harry planta les siens de l'autre côté du cou. Ensemble, ils lui burent son sang. Quand ils eurent fini, la fille s'écroula à terre, morte. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent passionnément au dessus de sa dépouille.

La chaleur monta très vite entre eux, aussi vite que le désir.

-« On peut pas le faire en plein milieu de la rue. » dit Harry.

-« Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? » demanda Akasha.

-« Rien. » répondit Harry qui trouvait que son pantalon était un peu trop serré.

Les mains d'Akasha vinrent s'occuper de ce petit problème et déboutonnèrent la braguette et libèrent le sexe d'Harry. En même temps, Harry avait défait le pantalon en cuir d'Akasha. Ils furent l'amour en pleine rue.

Puis ils se remirent en chasse.

--------------------------------

De retour dans l'immense château qui servait de maison aux vampires, Akasha et Harry mettaient au poing un plan pour accomplir leur mission, à savoir tuer Voldemort et Dumbledore.

-« On pourrait faire croire à Dumbledore que Voldy veut le défier en duel. » proposa Harry.

-« Mauvais plan. » dit Akasha.

-« C'est vrai. Le vieux fou ne tombera jamais dedans. » répondit Harry.

-« Propose quelque chose d'autre. » dit Akasha.

-« Je vais voir Face de Serpent, je le tue, et après je fais pareil avec le vieux fou. »

-« Le temps que tu passes de l'un à l'autre, les choses peuvent changer. Il faut les tuer en même temps. » dit Akasha.

-« Donc il faut attirer l'un à l'autre. » conclut Harry.

-« Je sais ! » s'exclama Akasha. « On fait croire que Voldemort veut se battre avec Dumbledore. »

-« C'est ce que j'ai proposé tout à l'heure ! » objecta Harry.

-« Oui, mais on lui fait croirez que Voldemort te tiens. Si Dumbledore veut te récupérer, il devra venir seul au repaire de Voldy –qui se trouve être le manoir Riddle à Little Hangleton- et ils se battront. On aura plus qu'à tuer le vainqueur. »

-« Une question. » dit Harry, « comment sais –tu que le repaire de Voldemort est à Little Hangleton ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Je suis bien renseignée. Alors, ce plan te convient ? »

-« Oui, il est super. »

-« Chouette ! Après 4 heures ici, soit 243 plans nuls, on en tiens un bon. »

-« Le jour va se lever. Je sais pas toi, mais moi, je vais me coucher. » dit Harry.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il y entra, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le toucher. Harry se retourna, pensant découvrir Akasha. Mais à la place, il y avait un homme. Grand, mince, les cheveux noirs et gras, les yeux noirs et habillé en noir. L'homme toisait Harry du regard.

-« Bonjour Harry. » dit simplement Severus Snape.

------------------------

Gomen nasai pour ce chapitre court mais je promets que le suivant sera plus long.

Une tite review en passant, s'il vous plait.

A bientôt.

Jane Pitchoune


	6. Le combat

Disclaimer : tit Ryry est pas à moi (dommage).

Réponses aux reviews :

**LeDjiNn** : arigato. La tueuse l'avait mérité, ils avaient rien fait d'autre que de manger leur repas, c'est tout.

**Ornaluca** : merci pour ton review.

**Neigine** : je pense que tu vas avoir les réponses à tes questions.

**From Paradise** : merci. Pour Sev, tu verras dans ce chapitre qui il est réellement.

**Sojiro** : je suis contente que tu aimes mes idées. Voici la suite.

**Sjuuk** : je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, tu vas être servi en description. Par contre, Hermione ne se fera pas transformée en vampire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera dans mon histoire.

**WendyMalfoy** : merci.

--------------------------------------

**AVERTISSEMENT :** dans ce chapitre, il y a une tentative de viol et de nouveau des meurtres. Vous êtes prévenus.

**N/A** : je voudrais vous prévenir qu'avec les devoirs et le bac blanc qui arrivent, le chapitre 7 ne sera sûrement là qu'à partir des vacances.

**Chapitre 6 : Le combat**

****

-« Bonjour Harry. » dit simplement Severus Snape.

-« Qu'est ce que vous faites là?! » demanda Harry, extrêmement surpris de voir son ancien professeur de potion ici, dans la demeure des vampires.

-« J'ai été chargé d'enquêter sur votre disparition et sur le meurtre … ou plutôt le massacre de votre famille. » répondit Snape. « Je vous ai retrouvé il y a une semaine et depuis je vous observe. »

-« Ca ne me dit pas ce que vous faites là. » objecta Harry.

-« Je sais que c'est vous qui avez tué votre famille. Dumbledore et l'Ordre pensent que c'est Voldemort. Mais moi, je sais que c'est vous, je le sens. »

-« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? » demanda Harry.

Snape sourit à Harry, un sourire qui envoya un signal d'alarme à Harry. Le genre de sensation qui vous traverse le corps en remontant la colonne vertébrale, qui vous fait frissonner. Le genre son sensation qui annonce un danger. C'est ce que Harry ressentit en voyant le sourire de Snape.

-« Je suis aussi un vampire, comme vous. »

-« Mais je ne vous ai jamais vu ici avant ce soir ! » rétorqua Harry.

-« Je vais vous en apprendre une bonne, Potter, Il existe plusieurs clans de vampires. Je viens d'un autre clan que le votre, c'est tout. »

Severus voyait que Harry était nerveux. Il savait que garçon avait eu beaucoup de raisons de fuir la vie qu'il menait dans le monde sorcier. Il repensa à sa semaine d'observation. Il n'avait pas espionné le jeune homme 24 heures sur 24, mais en une semaine, il avait eu le temps d'observer le garçon et s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais été le petit prince qui était toujours chouchouté par ses tuteurs. Il se débrouillait toujours tout seul et méprisait se tuteurs. D'ailleurs, il devait vraiment les haïr pour les tuer de cette façon.

Severus revint à la réalité et étudia le garçon : Potter avait changé lors de sa transformation, il était plus musclé, plus fort. Il lui faisait penser à un félin, comme une panthère qui aurait des yeux d'un vert si pur. Aujourd'hui, Severus trouvait le garçon parfaitement à son goût. Il ne pu résister bien longtemps à la tentation. Il attrapa Harry par las bras et le plaqua au mur. Harry était tellement surpris qu'il ne vit rien venir. Severus l'embrassa férocement, mordant jusqu'au sang. Harry essayait de se débattre, mais il avait moins de force que Snape. Celui-ci plaqua son corps contre celui de l'adolescent et Harry pu sentir à quel point Snape le désirait lorsque le sexe gonflé de désir de Snape se fit sentir à travers les vêtements. La bouche de Severus emprisonnait toujours celle d'Harry et la lèvre du jeune homme saignait là où Severus l'avait mordu.

Harry essayait de repousser son ancien professeur de potion- et accessoirement son nouvel agresseur- mais ce dernier prit les deux poignets d'Harry dans une seule main et de l'autre, il commença à défaire le pantalon du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il fit glisser le pantalon d'Harry qui tomba à ses chevilles. Le jeune vampire se débattait autant qu'il pouvait mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Harry tira très fortement sur ses bras et Severus, ne s'y attendant pas, lâcha les mains d'Harry. Celui-ci en profita et posa ses mains sur le torse de Severus. Harry murmura quelque chose et une lueur bleutée sortit de ses mains. La lueur augmenta d'intensité et devint bientôt aveuglante et Severus fut projeté contre le mur de dernière et fut assommé sur le coup.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Akasha entra dans la chambre. Elle vit d'abord Harry, en caleçon, le pantalon aux chevilles. Il n'avait pas l'air bien et fixait un point à quelques mètres à côté d'elle : Severus Snape.

-« Harry ? » appela Akasha.

Aucune réponse. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

-« Harry, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Toujours rien. Elle lui toucha l'épaule. Il sursauta et se tassa un peu plus. Puis il vit que c'était Akasha.

-« Harry, je t'en prie, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

-« Je suis arrivé dans la chambre mais Snape y était déjà. On a parler, puis il a essayé de… il voulait me… »

Même si Harry ne parvenait pas à le dire, Akasha comprit que Snape avait essayé de violer Harry. Son Harry ! Snape le paierait ! Elle fixa Snape et prononça une formule qui renvoya le professeur de potion à Hogwarts. Le moment venu, ils n'auraient pas deux, mais trois personnes à tuer.

Elle reporta son attention sur Harry. Celui-ci tremblait. Elle passa ses bras autour d'Harry et le serra doucement dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes à le serrer et à lui dire des paroles calmantes, Harry s'apaisa peu à peu, puis il s'endormit dans les bras de son aimée.

-----------------------------------

Une semaine après l'incident avec Snape, Harry s'était remis mais vouait une véritable haine envers son ancien professeur de potion.

Ils mettaient progressivement leur plan en action. C'était une chance que Snape n'était pas au courant de leur plan, car cet idiot graisseux aurait tout fait foirer. Ils avaient donc envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore qui disait que Voldemort détenait Harry et qu'il devait venir seul sans avertir personne s'il voulait avoir une chance de revoir le garçon vivant- chose ironique, puisque Harry était maintenant un vampire, donc il était techniquement mort. Dumbledore devait avoir reçu la lettre et être près du repaire de Voldemort, ou alors il était déjà entré pour affronter le mage noir.

Harry et Akasha avaient hâte de voir le combat qui allait se déroulait entre les deux sorciers.

Akasha et Harry prirent leur sabre respectif et transplanèrent au manoir Riddle. Ils se rendirent invisibles – l'un des pouvoirs spéciaux des vampires- et avancèrent dans le manoir.

Ils marchaient depuis un moment dans les couloirs sans savoir où ils allaient. Ils commençaient à désespérer de trouver l'endroit de l'affrontement un jour lorsqu'ils entendirent un groupe de mangemorts courir. Ils les suivirent et purent entendre des brides de conversations :

-« Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore va affronter le Maître ! » dit un mangemort.

-« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » répondit un autre.

/ Oui moi aussi, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça ! / pensa Harry en souriant.

Le groupe de Mangemorts entra dans une immense salle. Des centaines de mangemorts étaient rassemblés. Ils se tenaient debout, le long des murs, à regarder la scène qui se passait devant eux, au centre : Dumbledore et Voldemort qui se battaient en duel. Les deux sorts fusaient entre les deux sorciers. Des sorts puissants, rarement utilisés et des sortilèges interdits. Harry trouva amusant de voir Dumbledore lancer un Doloris ou un Avada Kedavra. Le grand Albus Dumbledore qui ne respectait même pas ce qu'il rabâchait aux autres : « ne pas utiliser les sortilèges interdits ou la magie noire »

/ Quel sale con, celui-là !/ pensa Harry.

Dumbledore et Voldemort décidèrent de passer à la vitesse supérieure et transformèrent leur baguette en épée très tranchante. Le combat reprit donc ainsi. Dumbledore étant vieux, il s'épuisa plus vite que Voldemort. Ce dernier porta un coup d'épée sur Dumbledore qui leva son épée pour se protéger. Le choc produit des étincelles. Voldemort appuya plus fort avec son épée et envoya Dumbledore à terre. Voldemort repassa à l'attaque. Il abattit son épée de toutes ses forces sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier tenta de se protéger comme avant, mais lorsque l'épée du mage noir entra en contact avec celle du vieil homme, l'épée du plus vieux fut sectionnée nette et l'arme de Voldemort s'enfonça dans l'épaule de Dumbledore. Celui-ci hurla de douleur. Voldemort sourit et dégagea son épée de la chaire qui l'emprisonnait. Il leva son arme et l'abattit. La lame fendit l'air et traversa Dumbledore.

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa et Dumbledore pensa que Voldemort l'avait raté, mais il sentit du sang couler. Il porta une main à son cou, où le sang commençait à couler abondamment. Bientôt, un collier de sang entoura le cou de Dumbledore. Puis sa tête glissa et se détacha de son corps. Ce dernier tomba mollement sur le sol.

Harry et Akasha, qui pouvaient se voir entre eux, se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, enlevèrent leur invisibilité. Ils applaudirent alors la prestation de Voldemort, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde.

-« Harry ! » Dit Voldemort « quelle joie de te voir ici. Que me vaut ta visite ? »

-« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un super combat ici. J'avais pas le droit de regarder ? » demanda innocemment Harry, mais ses yeux reflétaient son amusement.

-« Oh, mais bien sûr que si. Mais je te croyais mort. »

-« Si j'étais mort, je pourrais pas te parler en ce moment même. »

-« C'st vrai, mais comment as-tu su qu'il y avait de l'animation ici ? »

-« Réfléchis un peu, Tom. »

-« Je dirais que c'est toi qui a envoyé le vieux fou ici. »

-« C'est exact. Je voulais que l'un de vous deux meure. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Maintenant, il va falloir que je te tue. »

En entendant ça, les mangemorts sortirent leurs baguettes et certains essayèrent de frapper Harry. Mais Akasha se mit entre eux et Harry et tua les mangemorts avec son sabre. Les autres partisans du mage noir reculèrent.

-« Eh bien ! » dit Voldemort, « Je vois que tu es en charmante compagnie. Je ne pense pas la connaître. »

-« Je m'appelle Akasha. »dit la jeune fille en se plaçant au même niveau qu'Harry.

-« Elle est plutôt mignonne. » dit Voldemort en se tournant vers Harry.

-« Je sais. »

-« Tu l'as trouvée où ? »

-« C'est plutôt elle qui m'a trouvé. »

-« Revenons à nos moutons. Tu dis que tu veux me tuer ? Alors je suis d'accord pour me battre en duel. »

-« Ok. »

Harry sortit un long sabre et attaqua directement Voldemort. Celui-ci esquiva. Harry attaqua de nouveau et blessa Voldemort au bras gauche. Les coups reprirent et se firent de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus forts. Harry fit appel à sa force de vampire et frappa Voldemort par en haut. Le mage noir leva son épée de la même façon que l'avait fait Dumbledore pour se protéger. Mais son épée à lui était plus résistante que celle du vieux fou et lorsque le coup d'Harry arriva, les armes se percutèrent avec une telle force que le sol sous les pieds de Voldemort se fissura, se fendit et s'affaissa de quelques centimètres.

-« Quelle force ! » s'exclamèrent les mangemorts en voyant les dégâts causés par le coup d'Harry.

Quelques mangemorts se regardèrent et décidèrent d'agir pour aider leur maître en s'attaquant à Harry, mais ceux-là finirent tous tués. Akasha les avait égorgés, tranchés, décapités…

Voyant de quoi était capable la jeune femme, les mangemorts qui étaient de l'autre côté de la salle décidèrent de s'enfuir. Mais bien mal leur en prit car Akasha, qui se déplaçait bien plus vite que les humains, les rattrapa et les tua sans aucune pitié.

Parmi les mangemorts, Akasha tenta de localiser Snape. Etant lui aussi un vampire, elle pouvait le reconnaître grâce à l'aura qu'il dégageait. Tous les vampires pouvaient se reconnaître entre eux. Elle localisa son aura, puis se dirigea vers lui en éliminant tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Elle arriva vers lui, le sabre à la main, prête à frapper. Il sortit sa baguette pour se défendre. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre elle, car il savait que les vampires-nés étaient bien plus forts physiquement et bien plus puissants magiquement que les vampires créés par échange de sang lors de la transformation. Severus était un vampire par transformation, donc il ne faisait pas le poids face à Akasha.

La jeune fille sourit sadiquement à Severus car elle savait aussi bien que lui que la magie était son dernier moyen de défense. Elle leva son sabre et avant que Severus n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, le sabre fendit l'air. Severus ferma les yeux, pensant que dernière heure était arrivée. Mais ne sentant rien d'anormal, il se risqua à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. Akasha était toujours devant lui, et souriait méchamment. Severus baissa son regard vers main et constata avec horreur que sa baguette avait été tranchée. Sa baguette ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité dans cet état. il leva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Akasha. Il commença à avoir peur. La jeune fille lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il recula sous l'impact et se plia de douleur.

Elle tourna son regard vers Harry et celui-ci sentit le regard d'Akasha sur lui. Il se tourna vers elle et vit Snape. Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle lui proposait. Il se tourna vers Voldemort.

-« Tu me laisse une minute, s'il te plait ? » demanda Harry à Voldemort comme l'aurait fait un enfant de cinq ans, tout en désignant Snape.

-« Oui. Bien sûr ! » répondit Voldemort.

Le mage noir n'était pas idiot, il n'avait pas accorder ce temps à Harry par pure bonté, mais surtout parce qu'il commençait à fatiguer de son combat contre Harry et que ce laps de temps lui permettait de souffler un peu et de préparer son prochain coup.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se dirigeait vers Snape et lui sourit cruellement. Harry savait que normalement, Snape avait plus de force que lui, mais là, avec la bouffée de haine qu'il avait ressentit en voyant son ancien professeur de potion lui donna une force immense. Ce fut une montée d'adrénaline qu'Harry accueillit avec joie. Il leva son sabre et coupa le bras droit de Snape. Le sang gicla à flots, à la base du bras, vers l'épaule, là où Harry avait tranché et Snape hurla de douleur et Harry sourit encore plus cruellement. Il leva son sabre une nouvelle fois et transperça la cuisse de Snape, qui cria et s'écroula par terre. Un long filet de sang s'échappa et coula le long de sa jambe. Harry le releva et le regarda dans les yeux. Harry leva sa main libre et la planta dans le torse de Severus. Ce dernier hurla encore plus fort que les autres fois. Harry se mit à rire très fort. Il enfonça sa main profondément, referma ses doigts et arracha le cœur de Snape, laissant un trou béant ensanglanté dans la poitrine de Snape. Il mit l'organe mort depuis longtemps devant le visage de Severus. Celui-ci, malgré sa condition de vampire, était en train de mourir. Il vit Harry presser le cœur dans sa main et l'organe explosa. Le sang gicla sur les visages de Snape et de Harry. Snape avait les yeux remplit par l'horreur. Harry attendit une minute pour contempler Snape en train d'agoniser. Puis il leva son sabre et coupa la tête de Snape, qui roula au sol et se réduit en poussière, comme le reste du corps.

Harry sourit à Akasha, qui lui sourit en retour. Puis il se tourna et rejoignit Voldemort au centre de la pièce.

-« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais j'avais une affaire à régler. » dit Harry.

-« J'ai vu ça, tu es très doué, tu aurais fait un très bon mangemort. »

-« Sans façon. »

Harry attaqua Voldemort et le combat reprit. A un moment, Voldemort parvint à blesser Harry au ventre. Le combat continua jusqu'à ce que Harry soit prit de vertiges. Voldemort le remarqua et en ri.

-« Alors Harry ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Remarque, c'est normal. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« La lame de mon épée est enduite d'un poison mortel pour n'importe qui, même pour les vampires. »

Harry fut surpris.

-« Tu as l'air étonné. Laisse moi t'expliquer : Severus m'a dit que tu étais un vampire. De plus, un humain n'aurait jamais autant de force pour quelqu'un de ton gabarit. »

Harry attaqua de nouveau Voldemort et le blessa au visage. Mais il sentait bien le poison parcourir ses veines. Sa vue se troubla, le sol devint instable, et il avait chaud, très chaud. Il tomba à terre à quatre pattes. Voldemort arriva derrière lui et s'apprêta à lui donner un coup mortel quand quelque chose lui traversa le corps. Il baissa les yeux et vit le sabre d'Akasha. Puis il releva la tête. Elle était devant lui et il ne l'avait même pas vue. Elle retira son sabre et leva son arme pour frapper mais elle fendit l'air à la place.

Voldemort avait transplané au dernier moment.

Akasha se précipita vers Harry qui était inconscient par terre. Elle le prit dans ses bras et réalisa qu'il était brûlant de fièvre.

------------------

Voilà un autre chap de fait. A bientôt.

Ja ne

Jane Pitchoune


	7. Poison

Disclaimer : tit Ryry est pas à moi (dommage).

Réponses aux reviews :

**Sojiro**: merci pour ton review. voilà la suite.

**ornaluca:** et oui, je suis sadique alors j'ai tué severus.

**From Paradise**: merci beaucoup.

**Fiero:** merci, ça me touche beaucoup.

--------------------------

**Note : **dans ce chapitre, un des personnages parle japonais. Je ne suis pas une pro, alors si vous voyez des fautes, signalez les moi. Merci.

**Chapitre 7 : Poison**

****

Akasha arriva par transplanage devant le château qui servait de maison aux vampires. Elle portait un Harry inconscient dans ses bras. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans le château. Une fois arrivée dans le hall de la bâtisse, elle se rua vers la chambre d'Harry et déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit. Elle constata avec horreur que la fièvre d'Harry avait encore augmenté. Elle sortit de la chambre de la chambre en trombe et courut à travers les couloirs. Elle croisa quelques vampires sur son chemin qui lui demandaient ce qu'elle avait pour courir comme ça, mais elle les ignora. Quand elle arriva à destination, elle pria de tout son cœur pour que celui qu'elle cherchait soit là. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit.

-« Entrez ! » entendit-elle presque immédiatement.

Elle entra et fit face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

-« Konnichiwa Akasha-san. » (1) salua-t-il.

-« bonjour Yukito. » répondit Akasha.

Yukito était d'origine japonaise. Il était assez petit, brun aux yeux bleus. Comme Akasha, il était né vampire. Il s'était passionné très tôt pour la médecine (muggle et magique) et l'étudiait à longueur de journée. Parfois, ses compétences étaient très utiles et c'était dans un moment comme celui-là qu'Akasha le remerciait silencieusement pour son travail.

-« Anatatachi wa kaemashita desu ka. »(2) demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, mais on eu un problème. Harry a été empoisonné. »

-« Anata wa kare naka shinshitsu no kare o arimasu tsureteikumashita ka. » (3).

-« Oui. »

-« On va aller le voir tout de suite. » dit-il.

Ils sortirent et coururent le chemin inverse qu'Akasha avait emprunté pour venir. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Yukito se précipita vers le lit où reposait toujours Harry. Il posa main sur le front de l'adolescent pour qu'il avait de la fièvre.

-« Nan ikimashita desu ka. » (4) demanda Yukito.

-« On s'est infiltrés dans le repère de Voldemort, en étant invisible. Nous avons regardé le combat entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. Puis Voldemort a décapité le vieux fou. Harry s'est battu avec Voldy et je me suis occupée des mangemorts. Voldemort a blessé une seule fois Harry, mais comme son épée était empoisonnée, Harry est dans cet état. »

Akasha avait volontairement omit de parler du fait que Harry avait tué Snape. Personne dans le château ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et personne ne saura.

-« Qu'est devenu Voldemort ? » demanda Yukito en nettoyant la blessure qu'Harry avait au ventre.

-« Je l'ai transpercé avec mon sabre, mais quand j'ai voulu en remettre une couche, il a transplané. Est-ce que tu peux le soigner ? »

-« Watashi wa shirimasen. (5). Il faut d'abord savoir à quel poison il a dans son organisme. Akasha, tu peux veiller sur lui ? Je vais faire des recherches. »

-« Pas de problème. » répondit la jeune femme.

Yukito sortit, laissant Akasha seule avec Harry. Akasha s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda Harry. Elle prit les mains d'Harry dans les siennes. Ce geste sembla réveiller un peu le blessé, puisque il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les leva vers Akasha.

-« Akasha, s'il te plait, me laisse pas… » murmura-t-il faiblement.

-« Je te laisserait jamais. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Quelque peu rassurer par ces paroles, Harry se rendormit.

-« Je te sauverai. Je te le promets. Je ferai tout pour te sauver, mon amour. » murmura Akasha.

Elle se pencha sur lui et lui déposa u baiser sur le front. Puis elle descendit et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Yukito entra dans la chambre les bras chargés de livres. il trouva Akasha endormie sur le torse d'Harry, les mains entrelacées dans son amoureux. Il posa les livres sur une table contre le mur et s'approcha des adolescents. Il secoua légèrement Akasha pour la réveiller. Celle-ci ouvrit les doucement les yeux et vit le visage malade d'Harry.

-« Akasha-san. » appela Yukito.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui l'avait appelée. Elle vit Yukito et se leva.

-« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle, implorante.

-« Hai (6). Je pense que j'ai trouvé à quel poison on a affaire. Il existe beaucoup de poison, certains bien plus mortels que d'autres, mais ceux-ci agissent sur les humains. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent agir les vampires. L'un d'eux correspond bien à notre cas. »

-« Lequel ? »

-« Il est appelé le Poison de la Mort. »

-« Pourquoi ce nom ? » demanda Akasha.

-« Parce qu'il tue tout, même ce qui est déjà mort, comme nous les vampires. »

-« Il y a un antidote ? »

-« Hai, demo muzukashii kusuri o arimasu. » (7)

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

-« C'est le sang de celui qui a empoisonné. Ici, c'est le sang de Voldemort dont nous avons besoin. »

-« J'ai plus qu'à retrouver face de serpent le ramener à Harry pour qu'il boive son sang. »

-« Théoriquement, oui. »

-« Eh ben c'est parti ! »

* * *

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la salle de magie. Cette salle portait ce nom car elle renfermait tous les objets magiques du château. Elle entre dans la salle et fonça vers ce qu'elle cherchait : une carte.

La carte représentait le monde. Elle pouvait localiser n'importe qui sur Terre, il suffisait juste de dire le om de la personne que l'on recherchait.

-« Tom Marvolo Riddle. » dit Akasha.

Un point rouge apparut sur la carte, en Irlande plus précisément.

/Qu'est ce qu'il est aller faire là-bas ?/ pensa-t-elle.

Elle haussa les épaules et dessina une zone autour du point rouge. Aussitôt, la carte changea et montra la région localisée par Akasha, un peu comme un zoom. Akasha repéra l'endroit exact et sortit du château et transplana pour retrouver Voldemort.

* * *

Voldemort s'était réfugié dans une des maisons secondaires que possédait sa mère. Maison qui étaient toute abandonnées aujourd'hui. Il avait choisit d'aller en Irlande car il pensait que personne ne viendrait le chercher ici.

Son combat contre Harry l'avait épuisé. Harry avait réussit à le blesser un peu, mais cette fille, Akasha, l'avait transpercé avec son sabre. Il avait mal et il saignait beaucoup. S'il ne se soignait pas vite, il mourrait sûrement d'une hémorragie.

* * *

Akasha marchait droit devant elle. Elle savait que Voldemort était devant. Elle vit une maison abandonnée à environ 50 mètres. Son instinct lui dit son ennemi était là. Elle pressa le pas. Une fois dans la maison, elle avança sans un bruit, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Elle entendit un bruit. Elle stoppa tout mouvement et écouta. Un autre bruit. Cela venait d'en haut. Elle supposa que c'était Voldemort.

Elle monta les vieux escaliers sans faire le moindre bruit et longea le couloir. Elle localisa Voldemort dans une chambre. Elle s'arrêta un instant derrière la porte entrouverte. Elle poussa la porte sans bruit et s'avança dans la pièce. Dans la chambre, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquins avec des montants en or. Les draps et les tentures du lit étaient vieux et sales, mais dans leur bonne époque, ils devaient avoir été des beaux draps de satin noirs.

Voldemort était assit sur le lit en train de se soigner. Il n'avait pas vu la jeune fille. Elle détailla un peu plus la chambre. Il y avait une grande armoire fermée, une table basse en bois devant un ancien fauteuil en cuir déchiré. A côté d'elle, il y avait une commode et une statuette en pierre était posée dessus. La statuette représentait un dragon.

Akasha s'approcha de Voldemort.

-« C'est pas la peine de te soigner, tu vas mourir quand même ! » lâcha-t-elle.

* * *

Encore un chapitre de fait.

Voici les traductions de ce que j'ai écris en japonais :

Konnichiwa Akasha-san. bonjour mademoiselle Akasha.

Anatatachi wa kaemashita desu ka. Vous êtes rentrés ?

Anata wa kare naka shinshitsu no kare o arimasu tsureteikumashita ka. Tu l'a emmener dans sa chambre ?

Nan ikimashita desu ka. Que s'est-il passé ?

watashi wa shirimasen. Je ne sais pas.

(6)Hai, demo muzukashii kusuri o arimasu. Oui, mais le médicament est dur à avoir.

Une tite review please.

Ja ne.

Jane Pitchoune


	8. Et de trois!

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre.

Discaimer : les persos d'Harry Potter ne sont à moi (même si j'aimerai bien). Tout appartient à J K Rowling sauf mes petits vampires.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Ornaluca :** merci.

**Sojiro **: ouais, pauvre Harry, chouis méchante avec lui ! Voilà la suite !

**From Paradise** : v'là la suite !

------------------------------------------

**Avertissement** : il y a un léger lime dans ce chapitre, et, faut-il encore vous de ça, des morts.

Ron apparaît dans ce chapitre, parce que des gens m'ont demandé si j'allais le mettre. Alors pour leur faire plaisir, j'ai mit Ron dans ce chapitre, ainsi que Ginny.

-----------------------------------------

Bon, ben, bonne lecture.

Dans le chapitre précédant :

Elle monta les vieux escaliers sans faire le moindre bruit et longea le couloir. Elle localisa Voldemort dans une chambre. Elle s'arrêta un instant derrière la porte entrouverte. Elle poussa la porte sans bruit et s'avança dans la pièce. Dans la chambre, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquins avec des montants en or. Les draps et les tentures du lit étaient vieux et sales, mais dans leur bonne époque, ils devaient avoir été des beaux draps de satin noirs.

Voldemort était assit sur le lit en train de se soigner. Il n'avait pas vu la jeune fille. Elle détailla un peu plus la chambre. Il y avait une grande armoire fermée, une table basse en bois devant un ancien fauteuil en cuir déchiré. A côté d'elle, il y avait une commode et une statuette en pierre était posée dessus. La statuette représentait un dragon.

Akasha s'approcha de Voldemort.

-« C'est pas la peine de te soigner, tu vas mourir quand même ! » lâcha-t-elle.

-

**Chapitre 8 : Et de trois !**

**-**

Surpris, Voldemort se retourna et sa joue entra en contact avec le poing d'Akasha. Avec la puissance du coup, il tomba du lit.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'enquit Voldemort. « Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

-« Je suis là pour te tuer. »

-« Je m'en serais jamais rendu compte ! » lança ironiquement le mage noir.

Puis il remarqua qu'Harry n'était pas avec Akasha. Il sourit cruellement.

-« Alors, Harry n'est pas avec toi. Il est déjà mort ? »

-« Non, il n'est pas mort et il ne va pas mourir. »

Voldemort parut sceptique.

-« On a trouvé un antidote. »

Le sorcier passa du scepticisme à la surprise.

-« Ton sang. » précisa Akasha.

Il était de plus en plus surprit. Comment avait –elle trouvé l'antidote si vite ?

Il paniqua. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il se leva et essaya de fuir. Elle lui barra le chemin et lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez, le cassant au passage. Il tomba en arrière et s'étala au sol. Il roula sur le ventre et se mit à quatre pattes pour se relever. Il se prit un coup de pied dans le ventre et retomba au sol. Il regarda le visage d'Akasha. Les yeux de la jeune fille, d'habitude d'un violet si pur, semblaient luire. La haine que ressentait la jeune fille était visible dans ses yeux. Leur couleur était à présent un violet qui tirait sur le rouge. En cet instant, Voldemort trouva ces yeux là tout simplement magnifiques. Il revint à la réalité quand il fut assailli par des coups en tout genre. Le sang coula abondamment de sa bouche et des blessures.

Akasha voulait venger Harry. Elle voulait faire payer à Voldemort ce qu'il avait fait à celui qu'elle aimait. Et son amour pour le jeune vampire pouvait la conduire à tuer son pire ennemi de ses mains. Elle se déchaîna sur le monstre qui était couché par terre et qui recevait les coups de la jeune femme en furie. Il était couché dans une marre de sang.

Soudain, elle sembla se souvenir qu'elle devait ramener Voldemort vivant chez les vampires. Car il ne fallait pas qu'un vampire boive le sang d'un mort, cela pourrait le tuer. Si elle ne ramenait pas Voldemort, Harry mourrait ; si elle le ramenait mort, Harry mourrait aussi. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de ramener Voldemort vivant.

/Vivant, mais ça n'a pas d'importance dans quel état il est. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit vivant, tant qu'on aura besoin de lui. / pensa-t-elle.

Son regard parcouru la pièce te tomba sur la statuette. Elle s'en approcha et la prit dans ses mains. Elle revint vers Voldemort et le frappa avec la statuette. Sa tête entra en contact avec le sol. Une entaille se forma à l'endroit où Akasha l'avait frappé. Le sang qui coulait de la blessure lui brouillait la vue et il avait très mal.

Akasha leva de nouveau la statuette et l'abattit sur la tête de Voldemort. Il s'effondra.

Elle se baissa et prit son pouls. Avec soulagement, elle constata qu'il était toujours en vie. Il était temps de guérir Harry.

Elle attrapa négligemment le bras de Voldemort et transplana dans le hall du château. Elle le tira à travers les couloirs de la demeure comme s'il n'était rien. Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Elle l'ouvrit et la poussa. Akasha entra et traîna son fardeau à l'intérieur. Elle le lâcha en plein milieu de la pièce. Il s'effondra mollement sur le sol.

Yukito, qui était resté dans la chambre pour étudier ses livres et veiller sur Harry, la regarda faire.

-« Il est vivant ? » se risqua-t-il.

-« Ouais. Le truc, c'était qu'il soit vivant, t'as pas préciser en combien de morceaux tu le voulais. » répondit la jeune femme.

-« Ca ira très bien comme ça, du moment qu'il est en vie. Amène-le près d'Harry. »

Akasha souleva Voldemort et le mit négligemment vers le fond du lit. Puis elle s'approcha d'Harry.

-« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-« Pas bien du tout. Ca ne fait qu'empirer. C'est pour ça qu'il faut vite le soigner. »

Elle regarda Harry. Le jeune vampire était trempé de sueur et toujours endormit. Akasha le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.

-« Harry, s'il te plait, réveille-toi. Je t'ai amener la solution à ton problème. Allez, debout, chéri. »

Harry bougea et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ses émeraudes fiévreuses et ensommeillées rencontrèrent les améthystes inquiètes d'Akasha. Elle lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

-« Bonjour mon cœur. » dit-elle.

-« 'jour. » fut la réponse de son aimé.

-« On a trouvé le remède au poison qui t'a infecté à cause de Voldemort. »

-« C'est quoi ? »

-« Voldemort lui-même ! »

Devant le regard surpris d'Harry, elle ajouta :

-« Enfin, l'antidote, c'est son sang. »

-« Tu lui as pris du sang ? » demanda Harry.

Il n'avait toujours pas vu la masse sombre au bout du lit, et n'en avait pas non plus sentit le poids.

-« Non, mais tu vas le faire. » dit Akasha en désignant le mage noir.

Elle aida Harry à se relever et Yukito rapprocha Voldemort du malade.

-« Vas-y, chéri, mords-le et débarrasse-toi de ce poison. »

Harry pencha la tête de son ennemi sur le côté, révélant son coup. Il s'approcha lentement et planta ses crocs dans la chaire blanche. Il retira ses crocs et commença à aspirer le sang.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, il arrêta et lâcha Voldemort. Ce dernier agonisait, le sang coulant toujours de son cou. Harry, lui, s'effondra en arrière sur le lit, moitié comateux.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » demanda Akasha

-« Futsû na desu…watashi wa shinjirumasu. (1). C'est l'antidote qui fait effet. Il faut attendre que l'effet soit complet. Je retourne dans mon bureau. Situ as besoin de moi, viens me voir. »

-« Merci beaucoup, Yukito. Pour tout. »

-« Iie, dôitashimashite (2). »

Yukito quitta la chambre, laissant à nouveau Akasha et Harry seuls. La jeune fille s'assit sur le rebord du lit et regarda Harry dormir. Elle n'aimait pas quand il allait mal, ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle rabattit les couvertures sur Harry, se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

-« Maintenant, tout va s'arranger, mon amour. » murmura-t-elle.

---------------------------------

Une semaine passa et l'état de santé d'Harry s'améliorait peu à peu. La fièvre était tombée dès le lendemain de la prise de l'antidote. Puis Harry arrivait à rester conscient de plus en plus longtemps, au plus grand bonheur d'Akasha. Le jeune homme pouvait maintenant se lever et marcher, mais il était régulièrement pris de vertiges. Même s'ils venaient de moins en moins souvent, il en avait assez. De plus, il était parfois de violents maux de tête, amenant ainsi avec eux des nausées.

Tout ce qu'Harry voulait, c'était aller dehors avec Akasha et chasser comme ils le faisaient avant. Heureusement qu'Akasha était là pour le soutenir. La jeune vampire restait constamment avec lui. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble.

Pour se changer les idées, Harry et Akasha décidèrent de sortir chasser. Ils se redirent à Londres, du côté moldu, pour y exercer leur tactique préférée : draguer une personne seule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle suive le vampire. Les deux vampires avaient pour habitude d'exciter leurs victimes avant de les mordre et boire leur sang, qui était alors chaud, coulant dans leurs veines tel un feu liquide. Leurs victimes pouvaient aussi bien être des hommes que des femmes. En réalité, ils adorait jouer avec quelqu'un du même sexe qu'eux. C'était un de leurs meilleurs jeux.

Ce soir là, Harry repéra un jeune homme blond, les yeux noirs, assez grand, très beau. Le vampire décida que le jeune homme serait sa proie, son repas. Il avança vers sa proie avec une démarche féline, propre aux vampires. Le jeune homme blond se tourna vers Harry lorsqu'il vit celui-ci arriver. Harry lui fit un sourire charmeur. Le blond lui rendit son sourire.

-« Salut. » dit Harry en arrivant vers lui.

-« Bonsoir. » répondit le blond.

-« Tu t'appelles comment ? » demanda Harry.

-« Ben et toi ? »

-« Harry. »

-« Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Harry. »

-« Moi de même. »

-« T'es du coin ? » demanda Ben.

-« Ouais, j'habite près d'ici. » mentit Harry.

-« Moi, j'habite à deux pas d'ici. » dit le blond. « Ca te dit d'y aller… pour faire connaissance. » susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry

/C'est un rapide lui. Ca ne sera pas très dur ce soir. / pensa Harry.

-« Ouais, j'en serais ravi ! » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Harry partit donc avec le blond.

--------------------------------

Akasha, de son côté, s'était aussi trouvé un jeune homme, châtain, les cheveux longs qui lui tombaient dans le dos, il avait les yeux bleus, était de taille moyenne. Il s'appelait Jessy. Voyant qu'Akasha était de nature assez provocante, il la mena jusqu'à une ruelle déserte, mal éclairée et sale.

Elle le suivit. Il la prit par la main et se retourna vers elle. Elle lui sourit et il se retourna pour les mener vers un coin. Il ne vit pas le sourire de la jeune femme se transformer en un sourire carnassier et mauvais.

Il s'arrêta et plaqua Akasha contre le mur en l'embrassant férocement. Elle répondit au baiser (en faisant une note mentale qu'Harry embrassait bien mieux que ça). Elle sentit l'érection de sa proie à travers le pantalon et elle sourit. Celui là n'allait pas être très difficile à tuer. Elle décida de jouer un peu avec lui.

---------------------------------------------

Harry, lui, arriva à l'appartement de Ben. Une fois à l'intérieur, ce dernier se retourna et pris possession des lèvres d'Harry. Le vampire lui répondit, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure au passage. Le blond gémit de douleur et de plaisir. Harry sentait bien qu'il excitait Ben et décida de passer au niveau suivant. Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Ben et commença à le caresser. Ben fit de même et en leva le tee-shirt d'Harry. Celui-ci se laissa faire, sachant que cela faisait partie du jeu. Il se laissa caresser.

Soudain, les mains de Ben passèrent aux mêmes endroits que celles de Snape : Harry ouvrit de grands yeux remplis d'horreur. Et si c'était Snape ? Puis il réalisa que Snape était mort, puisqu'il l'avait tué lui-même. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit Ben l'appeler.

-« Harry ? Harry ça va ? »

Le concerné leva la tête et sourit.

-« Ouais. T'inquiète. C'est rien. Continue. »

Il se rappela qu'il était devant son dîner et sourit. Ici, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Snape était mort, le vieux fou et Dumbledore aussi. Et il était guéri. Il recommença ses caresses.

Harry continua son manège pendant un moment, et quand l'excitation de Ben fut à son comble, Harry le mordit au cou. Il commença à aspirer le sang, et avec la douleur mélangée au plaisir, Ben jouit. Lorsqu'il eu finit, Harry lâcha le corps de Ben qui tomba mollement à terre. Harry enjamba le cadavre, ramassa son tee-shirt, le remit et se dirigea vers la porte.

Une fois dans la rue, il se mit à la recherche d'une proie. Ce soir, il avait très faim.

------------------------------------

Akasha fit de même, dans sa ruelle sombre avec Jessy. Elle le mordit et il jouit lui aussi. Elle décida de contacter Harry par télépathie, une autre capacité des vampires.

Harry ? Tu m'entends, chérie ?

Ouais, je t'écoute ma puce.

T'as fini ?

Oui, et toi ?

Ouais. Ca te dit pas qu'on se retrouve ? même par télépathie, elle avait cette voix provocante qui suggérait bien des choses à Harry.

T'es où ? demanda Harry.

Dans une ruelle, pas très loin de l'endroit où on s'est séparés.

Je te rejoins.

Akasha attendit qu'Harry arrive. Celui-ci se pointa l'entrée de la ruelle. Il avança. La ruelle ne possédait aucun éclairage. Soudain, il sentit deux mains l'agripper et le pousser contre le mur. Des lèvres se posèrent de façon sauvage sur les siennes. Harry paniqua une nouvelle fois, mais se rassura en reconnaissant le goût des lèvres d'Akasha et répondit au baiser avec force. Après leur petit jeu, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de relâcher l'excitation qui les prenait quand ils s'amusaient à tuer ainsi.

Harry, qui était le dos collé au mur, inversa sa position avec celle d'Akasha, la bloquant contre le mur. Ils enlevèrent les vêtements ''gênants''. Harry souleva Akasha et celle-ci noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son aimé. Harry la prit contre le mur.

-----------------------------

Quand ils eurent terminé, ils retournèrent se promener dans les rues de Londres car ils avaient encore faim. Ils décidèrent d'aller du côté sorcier. Ils marchèrent dans les rues jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une dispute. Curieux, ils s'approchèrent. Les voix paraissaient familières à Harry. C'était les voix d'une fille et d'un garçon. Puis, cela frappa Harry comme une bombe : c'était les voix de Ginny et de Ron ! En s'approchant, il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait en voyant une paire de tête rousses.

Les Weasley n'avaient pas vu Harry et Akasha qui les observaient car les vampires étaient cachés.

-« Tu les connais ? » demanda Akasha en voyant le trouble d'Harry.

-« Ouais, ils étaient avec moi à Hogwarts. »

-« Ils font fait comme les autres, ils t'ont tourné le dos. On a qu'à en faire notre dessert ! » lâcha Akasha.

-« Non… Ron est un gros con, mais Ginny, elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal. » répondit Harry.

-« Bon, d'accord. On tue que le gars. »

-« Mais il faut faire partir Ginny. »

-« T'inquiète, vu comment ils s'engueulent, elle va pas tarder à se casser. On n'a qu'à attendre. »

De là où ils étaient, ils écoutaient les Weasley se disputer.

-« Ron ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! Esp-ce de sal mangemort ! »

/Ainsi, Ron est devenu mangemort. Pourquoi je suis pas étonné ?/ pensa Harry.

-« Pourquoi as-tu participer à ce massacre ?! » poursuivit Ginny. « Il y avait beaucoup de personnes importantes à cette réunion ! »

Harry se demandait de quoi ils parlaient. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'Akasha lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée : la veille, il y avait eu une attaque de mangemorts lors d'une réunion importante qui avait été organisée pour savoir qui succèderait à Dumbledore dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Mais apparemment, personne n'était au courant de la mort de Voldemort. Ou peut-être que les mangemorts qui n'avaient pas été massacrés par Akasha le savaient. Mais qui avait ordonné l'attaque et faire ainsi comme si Voldemort était toujours en vie ?

-« Justement, c'était une bonne occasion ! Depuis que Potter a disparu, le monde des sorciers est sans défense ! De plus, Dumbledore est mort, tué par le Seigneur des ténèbres. »

-« La salle était pleine d'innocents ! »

Harry décida qu'il était temps qu'ils se montrent.

-« Tu sais, » lâcha Harry, ce qui surprit les deux Weasley, « le vieux fou est mort, c'est sûr, je l'ai vu se faire décapiter, mais Voldy est mort aussi. »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Ron, surpris par l'intrusion et nerveux que quelqu'un sache que maître avait disparu sans donner d'instruction.

-« Je le sais, parce que je l'ai mangé. »

Ron éclata de rire.

-« Quoi ?! » se vexa Harry.

-« Je sais pas qui tu es, mais tu arrive et tu dis que tu as mangé Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? »

-« Mais si, tu me connais… Tu ferais bien de partir. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ginny.

La rouquine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'enfuit en laissant Ron avec les deux inconnus.

/ Tant pis s'il arrive quelque chose à Ron ! Ce n'est qu'un monstre ! IL a tuer beaucoup d'innocents !/ pensa Ginny. / Minute ! Le gars a dit que Voldemort était mort. Je dois savoir si c'est vrai. /

Elle fit demi tour sans se faire voir des trois qui ne faisaient pas attention à elle. Elle se cacha au même endroit où s'étaient cachés Harry et Aklasha quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« Mais qui es-tu ? » demanda le rouquin.

-« Tu n'était pas là lors de l'attaque au repère de Voldy, sinon tu nous reconnaîtrait. Et puis tu serais mort. » dit Harry. « Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ? Allez, réfléchis un peu, pour une fois ! »

-« C'est vous qui êtes responsables de cette boucherie ? » s'écria Ron.

-« Quand c'est des innocents qui se font massacrer, vous trouvez ça drôle, mais quand c'est vous, c'est moins marrant, hein ? En tout cas, je me suis bien amusé. Pas vrai, ma chérie ? »

-« Ouais, c'était bien. J'aimais bien leurs cris de terreur et de douleur, quand on les coupait en petits morceaux ! »

Ron fut horrifié. Il regarda l'inconnu dans les yeux… des yeux vert émeraude, purs et brillants. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui !

-« Non, c'est impossible ! Tu as disparu ! Tout le monde te croit mort ! »

Harry sourit face à l'ironie de la situation : il était mort, puisqu'il était un vampire.

-« Mais comment ? Comment c'est possible ?... Harry… Si tu savais ce qu'on traversé. »

/ Harry? C'est Harry?! Oh mon Dieu! Il est vivant! Mais pourquoi a-t-il autant changer physiquement ? Avant, il était petit, maigre, avec des lunettes et les cheveux courts. Maintenant il est plus, plus musclé, il ne porte plus de lunettes et ses cheveux ont poussé à une vitesse hallucinante ! Ses cheveux lui tombent plus bas que les épaules ! Et qui est cette fille avec lui ? / se dit Ginny.

Ron écarta les bras et fit mine de se rapprocher d'Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras. Mais Harry recula d'un pas et déclara d'une voix froide :

-« Ne me touche pas ! Sale mangemort ! Espèce d'hypocrite ! A Hogwarts, tu as fait comme tout le monde : tu m'as tourné le dos, tu m'insultais, tu me rabaissais. Mais l'assassin, c'est toi ! »

-« Pourtant, d'après ce que vous venez de dire, les massacres, ça vous connais aussi. En plus, tu disais avoir tué le Lord Noir. »

-« C'est vrai, je l'ai tué et je l'ai vidé de son sang ! » dit Harry en montrant ses crocs.

Ron recula. Ginny vit les crocs d'Harry et comprit ce qu'il « « était et d'où venaient tous ces changements physiques. Elle avait lu quelque part que lors de la transformation en vampire, la personne qui se transforme change beaucoup physiquement et ses cheveux poussent un grand coup.

-« Mais tu es un …un … vam… vampire ! » réussit à articuler Ron.

Il voulut s'enfuir, mais Harry le prit par le bras l'envoya valser contre le mur d'une maison. Harry poussa un grognement sonore. Akasha sourit. Harry s'approcha de Ron, qui était à moitié sonné, et le souleva par les cheveux, le forçant à se relever.

-« Alors, la Belette, tu voulait t'enfuir ? »

Harry lui cogna la tête contre le mur. Ron gémit de douleur. Harry se tourna vers Akasha.

-« Chérie, je crois que j'ai trouvé notre dessert. » dit Harry.

Akasha s'approcha d'Harry, l'embrassa, puis Harry mordit Ron au cou. Akasha prit le bras de Ron et mordit. Ils burent son sang, puis laissèrent le corps de Ron contre le mur.

-« Alors, Ginny, ça t'a plu ? » demanda Harry.

Ginny, surprise, sortit de sa cachette.

-« C'est vraiment toi, Harry ? »

-« Oui. Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi quand on a tué Ron ? »

-« Il le méritait. » répondit Ginny.

-« Je l'aime bien. Elle a du caractère. » déclara Akasha.

Ginny sembla surprise.

-« Je te présente Akasha, ma petite amie, et mon sire. » dit Harry.

-« Alors, c'est elle qui t'a transformé ? »

-« Ouais. »

-« Alors, Voldemort est vraiment mort ? » demanda la rouquine.

-« Oui. »

-« Est-ce que je dois dire aux autres que c'est toi qui l'a tué ? »

-« Non, ils me croient mort et c'est très bien comme ça. Dis leur juste que Voldy est mort. »

-« Tu manques beaucoup à Hermione, ainsi qu'à moi. » déclara Ginny.

-« J'en suis désolé, » répondit sincèrement Harry, « vous avez été géniales toutes les deux avec moi quand tout le monde était contre moi. Pour ça, je vous en serais toujours reconnaissant. »

-« Merci d'avoir été là pour lui. » ajouta Akasha.

-« De rien, ça sert à ça les amis ! »

-« Ginny, tu devrais y aller. Et nous aussi. » dit Harry en désignant le corps de Ron. « Si quelqu'un nous voit ici, ils vont savoir que c'est nous qui avons fait ça. »

-« D'accord. Est-ce que tu reviendras dans le monde sorcier ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Non, je ne pense pas. Mais peut-être qu'un jour on se reverra. Au revoir Ginny et merci pour tout. » dit Harry.

-« Au revoir Akasha et Harry. »

Puis elle partit et les vampires partirent de leur côté et retournèrent au château.

------------------------------------

Traduction des phrases en japonais :

(1)Futsû na desu…watashi wa shinjirumasu. c'est normal… je crois.

(2) Iie, dôitashimashite. il n'y a pas de quoi.

Whoaa, celui-là était long ! par contre, je n'ai absolument pas d'idées par la suite. Si vous en avez, donnez les moi pour que je continue.

Une petite review, s'il vous plait, ça prend pad longtemps et ça fait vachement plaisir !

Ja ne.

Jane Pitchoune


	9. Amitié

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bonne année ! (même si ça commence à faire tard !)

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. J'étais très occupée.

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, sauf Akasha et ses potes vampires.

-----------------------

Réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca : **merci pour ton review .

**Anastasia **: merci ! et comme tu verra, on retrouvera Ginny.

**Fiero :** whoaou ! tu m'a carrément écrit une histoire, là ! merci beaucoup pour tes idées, ça ma aidée quand je bloquais.

**Sojiro** : arigatô ! pour ginny, tu verra, peut –être que sa route croisera de nouveau celle de nos 2 vampires. Qui sait ?

-------------------------

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Amitié**

Un mois était passé depuis la rencontre avec Harry et Akasha, et Ginny ne cessait de penser à eux. Ca lui avait fait tellement plaisir de revoir Harry. Mais cette rencontre avait aussi eu de grosses conséquences : d'abord, elle avait perdu son frère, Ron, parce qu'Harry et Akasha l'avaient tué.

Elle n'avait plus aucune estime, ni aucune confiance en Ron depuis longtemps, mais il restait son frère. Pour se consoler, elle s'était dit que comme Ron était un mangemort, il était donc un assassin, un tueur, un monstre, un déchet de l'humanité et du monde sorcier, et qu'il avait mérité la mort. Elle avait évolué dans cet état d'esprit et elle avait fini par être satisfaite de la mort de Ron.

Mais la mort de Ron fut vite oubliée par la joie d'avoir revu Harry. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé, mais il restait toujours Harry. Ginny avait cru ce que racontaient les gens : qu'Harry était mort, avec sa famille, tués par des mangemorts. Mais quand elle l'avait vu ce soir là, l'espoir était revenu en elle. Mais elle avait découvert qu'Harry était un vampire. Pour Ginny, qui était de nature très tolérante, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait aussi découvert qu'il avait une petite amie. Pour elle, qui avait le béguin pour Harry pendant sa première année, ça lui avait fait bizarre. Elle s'était fait une raison depuis longtemps et depuis quelques années, elle le considérait comme un grand frère et elle savait qu'il l'aimait comme sa petite sœur. Le voir avec une femme l'avait surprise, mais elle avait immédiatement senti qu'Akasha aimait Harry et qu'elle le protègerait. Ginny sourit : désormais, son grand frère adoptif ne serait plus seul.

Elle avait respecté ce que lui avait demandé Harry : elle n'avait pas dit qu'il était vivant, ni qu'elle l'avait vu, mais avait dit aux autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'elle avait eu confirmation par une de ses sources de la mort de Voldemort.

Cependant, Hermione la suspectait de cacher quelque chose.

L'école avait repris depuis une semaine. Ginny était en ce moment assise à la table des Griffondors, dans la grande salle. Hermione était assise à côté d'elle. Hermione s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour Ginny quand Ron était mort, car même si Ginny lui avait dit que Ron était un mangemort, elle s'inquiétait que Ginny aille mal quand même. Pour l'instant, la brune lui parlait du nouveau professeur de potions, étant donné que Severus Snape était mort mystérieusement. Le nouveau professeur était une femme de 36-37 ans, blonde, les yeux bleus. C'était Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Draco Malfoy et l'ex femme de Lucius. En effet, depuis que Lucius avait été arrêté et mis à Azkaban, elle avait demandé le divorce et emmené Draco vivre dans une maison où son père ne pourrait pas le retrouver si jamais il s'échappait d'Azkaban, ou si un mangemorts voulaient les emmener à Voldemort, lorsque celui-ci était toujours en vie, pour qu'ils soient tués, étant donné que Draco avait proclamait haut et fort qu'il ne deviendrait jamais un mangemort.

Depuis que Voldemort était officiellement mort, Draco et sa mère n'avait plus à se cacher, et Narcissa était devenue professeur de potions. Le nouveau directeur d'Hogwarts était Minerva McGonnagal, mais elle conservait son poste de professeur de métamorphose.

Comme Draco avait annoncé qu'il était contre le seigneur des ténèbres, il n'était vraiment pas aimé de ses « collègues » Serpentards. Cela se traduisait par le fait qu'il était mis à l'écart par ses camarades de maison et que, l'année passée, Dumbledore avait dû lui donner un appartement pour lui seul en dehors des cachots de l'école. Son seul ami était Blaise Zabini, qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tombé.

Ginny quitta tôt la grande salle pour pouvoir remonter avant les autres élèves de sa maison. Elle espérait un peu de tranquillité avant que les autres arrivent.

Hermione, en voyant Ginny partir, se dit qu'il était tant qu'elle l'interroge sur ce qui la tracassait. Elle poursuivit la rouquine dans les couloirs et la rattrapa alors traversait un couloir.

-« Ginny, attends ! » cria Hermione.

La rouquine se retourna.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Il faut que je te parle. » dit Hermione.

-« Me parler de quoi ? » demanda Ginny.

-« C'est à toi de me le dire. »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » demanda à nouveau Ginny.

-«Je sais très bien que quelque chose te tracasse, et je veux savoir ce que c'est. » expliqua Hermione.

-« Hermione, je… »

-« Non ! coupa Hermione « tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe. Est-ce que c'est la mort de Ron qui te… enfin, tu vois… »

----------------------------------

Dans la grande salle, un garçon blond avait vu partir les deux filles de Griffondor et il décida que c'était le bon moment pour leur parler. Il avait entendu parler de la mort de Potter et de sa famille moldue –d'ailleurs, qui n'était pas au courant- et pensa que l'ex Survivant ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça.

Il partit avec Blaise à leur poursuite et lorsqu'ils les virent, ils s'arrêtèrent, hésitants. Devaient-ils leur parler ou non ? Dans le couloir désert, ils entendaient parfaitement bien la conversation des deux filles. Ils se cachèrent pour écouter.

---------------------------

-« Hermione, je te le répète, ça n'a rien à voir avec Ron, ou avec sa mort. » dit Ginny.

-« Tu ments. » déclara Hermione. « Ce n'est peut être pas exactement la mort de Ron qui te tracasse, mais quelque chose qui est en rapport. »

C'était vrai. Hermione avait raison. La mort de son traître de frère importait peu à Ginny, mais le fait de revoir Harry l'avait beaucoup perturbée. Pour couronner le tout, c'était Harry qui l'avait débarrassée de ce sale mangemort.

Elle décida que le dire à Hermione ne ferait pas de mal. De plus, cela la soulagerait.

-« D'accord, c'est vrai, il y a quelque chose » commença Ginny « mais je me fiche pas mal de la mort de ce crétin de Ron. »

-« Qu'est ce que c'est, alors ? »

-« Je… J'ai vu Harry ? L'autre soir. » lâcha Ginny.

Hermione fut choquée, autant que l'étaient Draco et Blaise.

-« Quoi ?! Quand ?! Comment ?! »

-« Calme-toi ! » dit Ginny, qui essayait de calmer Hermione qui commençait à devenir hystérique.

-« Je l'ai vu le soir où Ron est mort, c'est-à-dire il y a un mois. Ca s'est passé à Londres. Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

-« Ne pas m'inquiéter ?! Tu plaisantes là, j'espère ? » s'exclama Hermione. « Harry a disparu depuis deux mois et demi, tout le monde le croit mort, et tu me dis qu'il est vivant, que tu l'a vu et de ne pas m'inquiéter ? Tu aurais pu me le dire ! »

-« Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire à son sujet, il m'a juste confirmé la mort de Voldemort. »

-« C'est lui qui l'a vaincu ? » demanda hermione.

-« Oui, enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. L'important, c'est que le Seigneur des ténèbres soit mort. Et cette fois, il y restera ! » dit Ginny.

-« Comment en es-tu si sûre ? »

-« Harry ne l'a pas tué avec un sort. C'est… je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de dire ça. » hésita Ginny.

-« Au point où tu en es, tu peux tout me dire. » coupa Hermione.

-« Harry… est un vampire. » souffla Ginny.

-« Un vampire ? » répéta Hermione, comme si elle ne la croyait pas.

/Un vampire ? / pensa Draco. /Intéressant. On se ressemble beaucoup plus que je ne le croyais. Je ne suis pas un vampire, mais Potter a sa part de ténèbres comme j'ai ma part de lumière… si je peux dire que j'ai de la lumière. Il était l'arme de Dumbledore et il en a eu assez, alors il s'est cassé. Il a fait le bon choix. Mais il a quand même tué Voldemort. J'aurais peut-être dû faire la même chose plutôt que d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Ordre qui n'a plus personne pour le commander depuis la mort du vieux fou. / Draco sourit. / Parfois, Potter, tu peut te montrer intelligent. /

-------------------------

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait toujours la bouche ouverte comme si elle voulait gober les mouches et elle avait aussi les yeux exorbités.

-« Harry est un vampire. » répéta lentement la brune.

-« Oui. »

-« Mais… Mais… »

-« Mais quoi ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Comment c'est possible ? »

-« Tu n'a jamais étudier les vampires ? »

-« Si, bien sûr. Mais qui l'a transformé ? »

-« Sa petite amie. Elle s'appelle Akasha. Elle est très belle et elle a des yeux vraiment captivants. »

-« Est-ce qu'il est bien avec elle. »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils sont parfaitement heureux tous les deux. »

Soudain, Hermione sembla réaliser quelque chose.

-« Est-ce que Ron était là bas aussi ? » demanda –t-elle.

-« Euh… oui. En fait, au début, on ne savait pas que c'était Harry et il m'a dit de m'enfuir. Mais j'étais trop curieuse et j'ai entendu la conversation qu'ils ont eue avec Ron. Mon imbécile de frère a fini par le reconnaître et à essayer de s'enfuir. Mais Harry l'a rattrapé et lui et sa copine… »

-« Ont tué Ron. » termina Hermione, qui comprenait enfin quelque chose à cette histoire.

-« Ah ! Potter s'éclate, à ce que vois ! » souffla Draco à Blaise.

Celui-ci ricana doucement. Malheureusement, pas assez doucement.

-« Qui est là ? » cria Ginny en se retournant.

Draco et Blaise se regardèrent et par un accord muet, ils sortirent de leur cachette.

-« Vous ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

-« Ben » commença Draco, « je voulais vous parler pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à Potter, mais je crois que j'ai eu des réponses à mes interrogations. »

-« Et tu vas aller dire ce que tu as entendu à ton père ou à des mangemorts pour que les mangemorts restant attaquent Harry ? » cracha Ginny.

-« Quoi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?! Mon père est en prison, je te signale, et c'est très bien comme ça. Il est bien au frais, avec des monstres horribles comme gardiens. Un mangemort comme les autres ! Mais je te signale, Weasley, que je ne suis pas un lèche bottes de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dis, cette face de serpent est mort. D'après ce que tuas dit, Potter a tué ton frère et tu parle de lui avec plus de considération que pour ton propre frère. Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que Ron était un traître et un sale mangemort. Il n'était plus mon frère. Et je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'Harry l'ait tué, parce que qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu me faire parce que j'avis découvert qui il était réellement. »

Malfoy sourit puis lâcha un petit rire.

-« Quoi ?! » demanda Ginny.

-« Finalement, on a des points communs. » dit Draco.

-« Lesquels ? »

-« Tu considèrent ton frère avec autant de respect que moi pour mon père. » dit Draco.

-« C'est vrai. » concéda Hermione.

-« De plus » dit Blaise, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début, « nous étions tous les armes de Dumbledore. »

-« Quoi ?! s'indigna Hermione.

-« Non c'est vrai » continua Blaise, « vous deux, Draco et moi, mais surtout Potter, étions les armes de Dumbledore. Ce type était un lâche. Il se cachait derrière un bureau et donnait des ordres à des membres d'une organisation qu'il a fondé pour ne pas se battre seul, si ce n'est pour ne pas se battre du tout –et on fait tous partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Devant le regard des filles, il demanda :

-« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Tu fais partie de l'Ordre ? Pour Malfoy, je le savais, mais toi, j'étais pas au courant. » dit Hermione.

-« Oui, on fait tous partis de l'Ordre. J'en étais où, moi ? Ah oui, donc, le vieux fou se pose derrière un bureau et laisse le sale boulot être fait par les autres. Ca aurait dû être **SON** combat, pas le notre, ni celui de Potter, comme il a si souvent été dit. Utiliser un enfant pour combattre un mage noir, il n'y a pas de la lâcheté là dedans ? Mais de ce point de vue, ce n'est pas seulement Dumbledore qui était lâche, mais aussi tout le monde sorcier, car même s'il est puissant, Harry Potter n'en reste pas moins qu'un adolescent qui voudrait vivre et être comme les autres. »

-« Comment peux-tu savoir autant de choses sur Harry ? Ce sont des choses qu'il n'a dites qu'à nous. » dit Ginny.

-« C'est facile de savoir qu'il se sentait seul. » dit Draco. « Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder. Il était malheureux. Peut-être que maintenant il est heureux, et il serait temps que nous aussi nous apprenions à vivre. Nous libérer de nos chaînes, ne plus être des points, former notre clan, notre avenir, vivre notre vie. »

Ginny et Hermione regardaient Draco avec de grands yeux. Jamais elles n'auraient pensé qu'il puisse tenir un tel discours.

-« Ca, c'est bien parlé. » dit Hermione, admirative.

-« C'est vrai, maintenant que la guerre est fini, c'est tout à fait possible de vivre comme bon nous semble. » approuva Ginny.

-« Alors, une trêve ? » demanda Draco en tendant la main aux filles.

-« Amis, c'est mieux, non ? » proposa Hermione.

-« Amis. »

Et ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur nouvelle amitié.

-« Ca vous dit d'aller perler dans un coin plus tranquille plutôt qu'au milieu d'un couloir ? » dit Blaise.

-« Si » répondit Ginny, « suivez nous. »

Les deux filles de Griffondor emmenèrent les deux les deux garçons de Serpentard dans la salle qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser l'an passé avec Harry, pour discuter de tout et de rien, surtout lors des moments de déprime d'Harry. Et il y en avait eu beaucoup, des coups de déprime.

Tous les quatre arrivèrent devant la salle. En réalité, il n'y avait pas de porte, mais un tableau qui gardait l'entrée. Le tableau représentait une jeune femme blonde et très belle. Elle portait une robe de sorcier bleue qui ressemblait aux robes que les femmes nobles portaient au Moyen Age.

--------------------------------

Flash back

Un soir, alors que Ron s'était déjà ligué contre Harry, se mettant du côté des autres élèves de l'école et s'était sûrement rangé dans les rangs des mangemorts, Harry, Hermione et Ginny se baladaient dans les couloirs, en dehors des heures de couvre feu, qu'ils ,avaient trouvé cette salle. Même Hermione, depuis sa cinquième année avec Ombrage, ne respectait plus vraiment les règlements.

Ils avaient découvert cette partie du château par hasard, et s'étaient aperçus qu'elle n'était pas très fréquentée. En fait, personne ne passait par là à par les fantômes. Les trois jeunes passaient dans le couloir quand une voix féminine leur avait demandé ce qu'ils faisaient là si tard. Ils s'étaient retournés et avaient vu la femme du tableau. Comme ils ne répondaient pas à sa question, elle sourit et leur dit :

-« Il n'y a jamais personne qui passe par ici, et je m'ennuis tout le temps. »

-« Les autres personnages des tableaux ne viennent pas vous voir ? » demanda Harry.

-« Si, mais la plupart ne font que des conversations … pas très intéressantes… » répondit la femme.

Les trois Griffondors sourirent. C'est vrai que parfois, certains tableaux n'étaient pas vraiment supportables.

-« Eh ! Je sais ! » dit la femme du tableau, «Si vous venez me voir de temps en temps, je vous ouvre et je vous donne ma salle. »

-« Vous gardez une salle ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Le mot de passe est fleur de lotus. »

-« Fleur de lotus ? »

-« Oui. Allez-y, entrez. »

Les trois jeunes entrèrent dans la salle. Ils l'aimèrent tout de suite et en firent leur sanctuaire. Ils venaient très souvent dans la salle et ils discutaient beaucoup avec la demoiselle du tableau. Depuis, cette salle était devenue la leur.

Fin du fash back.

---------------------------------------

-« Fleur de lotus. » dit Ginny. « Vous allez bien? » demanda-t-elle au tableau.

-« Très bien, merci, et vous ? » répondit poliment le tableau.

-« Bien » dirent les deux filles.

-« Ah, je vois que vous avez trouvé des nouveaux compagnons. Mais au fait, où est passé le garçon qui était habituellement avec vous ? »

-« Il a … disparu pendant l'été. » dit Hermione.

-« Oh, je suis désolée. » dit la femme.

-« Merci. » répondit Ginny.

La femme laissa le portrait pivoter pour les laisser passer. Draco regarda autour de lui. La pièce était ronde, assez grande et sa grosse cheminée lui donnait un aspect accueillant. Il y avait des fauteuils et des canapés et beaucoup de coussins dessus. Il vit Hermione s'occuper du feu.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement et se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres, à se remémorer des souvenirs de leurs anciennes querelles. Ils discutèrent toute la nuit. Ils s'en fichaient, on était vendredi et il n'y avait pas cours le lendemain.

Au petit matin, on pouvait voir quatre élèves de Hogwarts, deux Griffondors et deux Serpentards, autrefois ennemis, aujourd'hui amis, endormis les uns sur les autres.

--------------------------

Voilà ! Je sais, Harry n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre, mais comme beaucoup m'avaient demandé de mettre Hermione, c'est fait. Maintenant, elle fait aussi partie de cette fic.

Ja ne.

Jane Pitchoune


	10. Rencontres

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ?

**Disclaimer** : les persos sont pas à moi, sauf les vampires.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Sojiro** : merci beaucoup pour ton review.

**Onarluca** : non, Harry ne retournera pas à hogwarts, enfin, c'est pas prévu pour le moment. Pi pour les couples tu verras.

**minibout'chou** : merci, v'là la suite !

**Fiero** : c'est vrai, tes idées m'ont aidée, mais comme tu vois, ils sont plus que prévu.

**Anastasia** : merci ! Qu'est ce que Harry va faire après ? Honnêtement j'en sais rien pour l'instant. On verra ça plus tard.

**From Paradise** : merci, et c'est pas grave d'avoir louper une sortie. Et pour les nouveaux persos, au début, quand j'ai commencer à écrire cette fic, je pensais pas du tout que je les mettrais dedans, mais bon, maintenant ils y sont, alors pourquoi je m'en ferais ?...

**Note de l'auteur** : je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée du retard. Avec mes cours et les devoirs qu'on nous donne, ça fait beaucoup de boulot. Mais j'essaye quand même d'écrire le plus souvent possible.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10 : Rencontres**

****

Harry et Akasha se trouvaient dans la salle d'entraînement en compagnie de Sharon et d'Eric, deux de leurs amis vampires. Mais ils avaient fini leur entraînement depuis quelques temps déjà et pour passer le temps et s'amuser, ils faisaient une partie de poker.

Eric était assez grand, il dépassait Harry, qui avait beaucoup grandi grâce à la transformation. Il avait les cheveux châtains, coupés à peu près aux oreilles. Ses yeux noirs lui donnaient un aspect mystérieux, ténébreux.

Sharon était petite, elle devait mesurer environ 1, 55 m. Elle était blonde foncée et ses cheveux lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle avait les yeux bleus, ce qui lui donnait un air innocent et les gens ne se méfiaient pas d'elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle ne les ait vidés de leur sang.

Physiquement, ils devaient avoir aux alentours de 18/19 ans, mais en réalité, ils en avaient presque 30. Ils étaient donc de jeunes vampires, car 30 ans, c'est jeune pour les suceurs de sang.

Ils avaient noué une amitié avec Akasha bien des années auparavant, et avaient tout de suite intégré Harry dans leur bande. Le jeune homme avait été heureux de se faire amis pour ce qu'il était et non pour sa célébrité. De toute façon, maintenant, il était comme eux, un vampire.

Parfois, ils sortaient chasser tous ensemble, même si généralement, ils chassaient plutôt par groupes : Harry et Akasha d'un côté, et Sharon et Eric de l'autre. Mais chasser à 4 pouvait se révéler parfois très … intéressant. Ils s'amusaient à comparer leur proie, le temps qu'ils mettaient pour la trouver et ensuite le temps qu'ils mettent à jouer avec avant de les tuer…

Harry pensait être sadique, mais il se trompait. Eric et Sharon le sont beaucoup plus que lui et Akasha, puisque les deux autres amis s'amusaient à mette la mort de leur victime en scène, sans toutefois indiquer qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre de vampires.

Sharon et Eric n'étaient que des amis. Très proches et très protecteur l'un envers l'autre, mais ils n'étaient que des amis, contrairement à Harry et Akasha qui formaient un couple.

« Ca vous tente une sortie à quatre ? » demanda Sharon, le regard malveillant.

« C'est d'accord pour moi ! » dit Eric. « Et vous ? » demanda-t-il à Harry et à Akasha.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

« On vient. » dit Akasha.

« Tant mieux ! » s'exclama Sharon. « J'ai les crocs ! »

« Tu sais que t'es pas drôle ! » répliqua Eric qui souriait quand même du jeu de mots de son amie.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires, rassemblèrent les cartes qui traînaient par terre et les tendirent à Eric qui les mit dans sa poche.

« Bon, ben en route. » dit Akasha, après avoir vérifié que la salle d'entraînement était bien rangée.

Ils sortirent de la salle d'entraînement, refermèrent la porte et parcoururent les couloirs jusqu'à la sortie.

« On va de quel côté ? » demanda Sharon une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

« Par là ! » dit Harry en pointant le nord du doigt.

« Pourquoi t'en es si sûr ? » demanda Eric pour le taquiner.

« C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit et tu sais bien que mon petit doigt sait tout ! » répondit Harry.

C'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux quatre. Ce jeu consistait à savoir lequel arriverait à poser une colle à un autre. Et c'était souvent Harry qui gagnait parce qu'il était très rusé et qu'il arrivait à retourner les colles des autres contres eux.

En réalité, Harry était sûr de la direction à prendre parce qu'il l'avait « senti ». Il avait comme un pressentiment à propos de ce soir et il était certain que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il soit sûr de la direction à prendre.

« Bon, allons-y ! » dit Sharon.

Ils allèrent tous les quatre en direction du nord.

A Hogwarts, un autre groupe de quatre personnes préparait un plan pour la nuit.

Hermione, Ginny, Draco et Blaise étaient dans leur salle. Ils étaient confortablement installés dans les canapés et les fauteuils. Ils cherchaient à sortirent d'Hogwarts pour aller s'amuser ailleurs puisqu'ils s'ennuyaient dans le château. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent prendre, sinon, s'en était fini d'eux.

« Bon, tant pis, on y va. » dit Blaise. « Y'a personne qui est encore debout à cette heure-ci. »

« Ouais, c'est sûr, il est près de 23 heures. » dit Ginny.

« On y va maintenant ou aura pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit. » dit Draco.

« En plus, dans le environ, y'a rien à faire. » ajouta Hermione.

« On a qu'à aller à Londres pour s'amuser. » proposa Draco, « Là bas, il doit y avoir de quoi faire. »

« Comment on s'y rend ? » demanda Blaise.

« Par la poudre de cheminette ! » répondit Ginny en souriant.

« C'est vrai, on peut. Harry et moi avions sécurisé cette salle et sa cheminée pour qu'il puisse parler à son parain. » ajouta Hermione.

« Son parrain ? » demanda Blaise.

« Sirius Black. » répondit Ginny.

« Le meurtrier ? » demanda Blaise une fois de plus.

« Ce que tu es ignorant, mon pauvre Blaise ! » déclara Draco.

« Sirius Black était innocent depuis le début. Il n'a jamais été un mangemort ou un quelconque partisan du Mage Noir. Bien, au contraire, il était un de ceux qui haïssaient le plus Voldemort. » expliqua Ginny. « Le véritable Gardien du Secret des Potter était Peter Pettigrew. C'est lui le traître. »

« Mais il est mort ! »

« Non, ton père, ce cher mangemort, n'a jamais parlé d'un mangemort nommé Wortmail devant toi ? » demanda Draco à Blaise.

« Euh… si. »

« Et bien, Wortmail est le surnom de Pettigrew… »

« Le bâtard ! » s'exclama Blaise.

« Oui, comme tu dis. » dit Ginny.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais et si on y allait ? » demanda Draco.

« Ok ! » dirent les autres.

Ils prient le petit sachet de poudre de cheminette qui était là pour les cas d'urgences (sauf pour ce soir) et en jetèrent dans le feu qui devint vert. Ils passèrent un à un dans la cheminée en énonçant leur destination : le chemin de traverse.

Ginny arriva en première. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages. Personne. Parfait, car elle ne voyait pas quelle explication ils donneraient à quelqu'un s'ils se faisaient. Les élèves de Hogwarts n'avaient rien à faire en dehors du château en période scolaire.

La deuxième à arriver fut Hermione, suivie de Draco et enfin de Blaise.

« Y'a personne. » dit Ginny en revenant vers eux.

« On est tranquille. » dit Hermione.

« Mais faudrait pas tarder non plus » dit Draco « Quelqu'un peut venir à tout moment. »

« Ils marchèrent dans la rue déserte, passèrent l'arche et au moment d'entrer dans le Chaudron Baveur, ils jetèrent un sort à leurs écussons d'école, qui devinrent invisibles, puis mirent leur capuche sur la tête et entrèrent.

Quelques clients, voyant des silhouettes encapuchonnées, prirent peur en croyant qu'ils avaient affaire à des mangemorts. Mais les quatre jeunes passèrent tout droit sans dire un mot et sortirent du pub pour se retrouver dans le Londres moldu avec du monde, même tard dans la nuit. Décidant que les uniformes de Hogwarts ne passaient pas inaperçus chez les moldus, ils allèrent dans une ruelle à côté et d'un sort, transformèrent les vêtements d'école en vêtements moldus.

Ils décidèrent de se balader un peu pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

« Vous avez beaucoup faim ? » demanda Eric.

« Comme d'hab., pourquoi ? » répondit Sharon.

« Ca veut dire qu'elle a très faim ! » se moqua Harry.

« Tu peux rigoler, t'as vu ce que manges ? » répliqua Sharon.

« Ben, deux ou trois personnes par sortie, c'est tout ! » se défendit Harry.

« C'est tout ! » s'exclama Sharon. « Glouton ! »

Harry lui tira la langue.

« Et gamin, avec ça ! Ma pauvre Akasha, t'as choisit le pire mec de la Terre ! »

Eric et Akasha rigolèrent à côté.

« Remarque, le pire mec avec la pire des femmes, ça va bien ensemble ! » dit Eric.

Cette fois-ci, se fut au tour d'Harry et de Sharon de rire quand Akasha frappa Eric sur la tête pour lui faire ravaler ses âneries.

« Mais quoi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? » demanda Eric innocemment.

« Surveilles ta langue, ou je te l'arrache ! » menaça Akasha.

« Oh, j'ai peur ! » se moqua Eric.

« Tu devrais… » répondit Akasha avec un regard qui en disant long.

« Bon, si on en revenait à notre bouffe, parce qu'Harry commence à avoir faim. » dit Sharon.

« Ah oui, j'ai faim ? » demanda Harry d'une voix doucereuse. « Et si je te mangeais toi ? »

« Euh…non, c'est bon. De toutes façons, je suis pas comestible… »

« Bon, les deux gloutons, venez, on y va ! » dit Eric qui commençait à s'éloigner avec Akasha.

« Tu paris qu'ils vont mettre combien de temps pour nous rattraper ? » demanda Eric à Akasha.

« Mmh… » dit-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir. « Je dirais cinq secondes à partir de maintenant. »

« Ok. 1…2…3…4… »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demanda Sharon, juste à côté d'Eric.

« On pariait sur le temps que vous mettriez à nous rattraper. » dit Akasha avec un sourire de vainqueur.

« Et ? »

« Ma puce a gagné ! » dit Harry.

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Eric.

« Vu le sourire qu'elle affiche, c'est qu'elle a gagné. » expliqua Harry.

Ils avancèrent à présent dans les rues de Londres en discutant et en s'amusant, attendant de repérer une proie.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils traînaient dans cette partie de la ville quand Harry repéra enfin un dîner potentiel.

« Je vous laisse. » dit-il. « A plus ! »

Les autres ayant compris ce que leur compagnon avait en tête, ils lui sourirent.

Le jeune vampire s'approcha d'une fille d'environ 18 ans. Elle portait un jean moulant et une petite chemise sous une veste en jean également. Elle était blonde et ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue haute. Elle discutait avec une bande de filles.

Harry arriva vers elle et la regarda. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était regardée et se tourna vers Harry.

« Euh…salut, je m'appelle Harry. Et toi ? »

« Salut ! Moi, c'est Camille. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle semblait bien contente qu'un beau garçon s'intéresse à elle plutôt qu'à ses amies. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la plus belle de sa bande et ce garçon allait constituer sa revanche.

Harry regardait la fille en face de lui. Il l'avait choisit elle parce que ce soir il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se fatiguer à convaincre une superbe fille de le suivre. Mais cette fille, Camille, était quand même bien mignonne. Pas un top model, mais bien belle quand même. Et vu la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, il se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas dure à convaincre. Son dîner était presque prêt. Il sourit d'anticipation.

« Ca te dis de faire connaissance autour d'un café ? » demanda Harry en jouant le garçon timide.

« Oui, je veux bien. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Viens, j'en connaît un pas très loin et où ils servent des bons cafés. » dit Harry.

En fait, Harry n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'aller boire un café. Par contre, il voulait bien boire autre chose, du sang, par exemple… celui d'une jolie blonde qui se trouvait en ce moment face à lui.

Il commença à marcher en l'entraînant avec lui. Il lui prit la main et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire, complètement inconsciente de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Ils marchaient depuis cinq minutes et Harry se demandait où est ce qu'il allait l'emmener lorsqu'il repéra une petite ruelle où les gents ne semblaient pas vouloir entrer. Il sourit d'un air machiavélique.

« Tu viens, je connais un raccourci, c'est par là. » dit-il en entraînant la jeune femme à sa suite.

« D'accord ! » répondit-elle.

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais.

/Elle est pas mal physiquement, mais qu'est ce qu'elle est gourde ! Elle a vraiment aucune idée de ce qui l'attend. Tant mieux pour moi ! Ca n'en sera que plus facile aujourd'hui. / pensa Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui. Personne, c'est parfait. Il s'arrêta.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ? » demanda bêtement la fille.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. A la place, il l'embrassa doucement, pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas. Elle répondit volontié au baiser.

/ De plus en plus gourde / pensa-t-il.

Ils se décalèrent du milieu de la rue pour se mettre dans l'ombre. Harry commença à l'embrasser plus fort, plus 'passionnément' pour qu'elle réagisse. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle se mit à prendre les devant et Harry se laissa faire. C'était vraiment du travail mâché ! Il commença à la caresser, et en retour, elle se mit à le caresser le plus possible. Il la déshabillait peu à peu. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle était prête, il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour qu'il ait l'accès plus facile et qu'il puisse mieux l'embrasser. Il sourit avec malveillance.

Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa ses crocs pousser de quelques centimètres, puis il lécha le cou de sa victime et y planta ses crocs. Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir. Il sortit ses crocs du cou et commença à sucer le sang qui coulait de la blessure. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et resserra sa prise sur elle puis il se mit à aspirer le sang. Elle gémit encore plus fort.

« Vraiment, y'en a qui pourrait faire ça ailleurs ! » déclara une voix qu'Harry connaissait.

Le vampire leva la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Puis il se reprit et sourit. Devant lui se tenaient quatre élèves d'Hogwarts, qui avaient décidé de se faire une virée en ville. Il reconnu tout de suite Ginny, Hermione, Malfoy et Zabini. Il était sûr que c'était Malfoy qui avait parlé.

« Vous pourriez pas me laisser finir mon dîner, non ? » dit Harry.

Sans plus de commentaires, il se retourna vers la fille qui était dans ses bras et qui était à peine consciente dû à la trop grande perte de sang et reprit son activité : boire du sang.

Quand il eu terminé, il lâcha la jeune fille qui tomba mollement au sol, morte. Il se tourna de nouveau vers les autres et leur demanda :

« Ca va comme vous voulez ? »

Et voilà un autre chap de fait. Votre verdict ?

Ja ne.

Jane Pitchoune


	11. Petite soirée entre amis

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais le bac blanc plus le manque d'inspiration, ça fait un big retard.

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moi, sauf les vampires.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca** : voilà la suite !

**Farahon** : est ce qu'il va les bouffer ? Très bonne question, enfin tu vas voir.

**Melantha-Mond :** merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir ! Mais on dit toujours que c'est mieux chez les autres. Moi aussi je préfère les histoires des autres.

**Hyloy** : missi.

**Angelofdeath** : bouffer ou pas bouffer, telle est la question…

**From Paradise** : la coupure au moment intéressant, c'est fait exprès, c'est pour que vous veniez voir la suite !

**Hermionepotter** : v'là la suite !

**L'Anonyme** : missi.

Dans le chapitre précédant (ça craint, ça fait très série télé…) :

Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa ses crocs pousser de quelques centimètres, puis il lécha le cou de sa victime et y planta ses crocs. Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir. Il sortit ses crocs du cou et commença à sucer le sang qui coulait de la blessure. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et resserra sa prise sur elle puis il se mit à aspirer le sang. Elle gémit encore plus fort.

« Vraiment, y'en a qui pourrait faire ça ailleurs ! » déclara une voix qu'Harry connaissait.

Le vampire leva la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Puis il se reprit et sourit. Devant lui se tenaient quatre élèves d'Hogwarts, qui avaient décidé de se faire une virée en ville. Il reconnu tout de suite Ginny, Hermione, Malfoy et Zabini. Il était sûr que c'était Malfoy qui avait parlé.

« Vous pourriez pas me laisser finir mon dîner, non ? » dit Harry.

Sans plus de commentaires, il se retourna vers la fille qui était dans ses bras et qui était à peine consciente dû à la trop grande perte de sang et reprit son activité : boire du sang.

Quand il eu terminé, il lâcha la jeune fille qui tomba mollement au sol, morte. Il se tourna de nouveau vers les autres et leur demanda :

« Ca va comme vous voulez ? »

Maintenant la suite :

**Chapitre 11 : Petite soirée entre amis.**

****

****

Akasha lâcha le corps du jeune homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Le garçon tomba au sol, mort. Vidé de son sang.

« Tu sais que t'étais pas mauvais, toi ? » dit-elle au cadavre à ses pieds. « tu avais un goût de fraise. Délicieux. »

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Elle avait fait un bon repas.

Harry était parti depuis une demi-heure quand Sharon, Eric et Akasha avaient suivi son exemple : ils s'étaient trouvé à dîner. Akasha s'était trouvé un jeune homme asiatique, d'une vingtaine d'années. Eric s'était trouvé une belle rousse qui devait avoir entre 20 et 21 ans. Sharon, quant à elle, avait déniché un beau garçon et n'avait pas eu de mal à se faire suivre.

Ils s'étaient séparés pour manger leur dîner respectif.

/Harry doit avoir fini. Je pense que je devrais aller le retrouver pour s'amuser un peu. / pensa Akasha.

Elle se concentra pour localiser Harry, et d'écouvrit qu'il n'était pas loin de là où elle était . à 500 mètres environ.

Elle commença à marcher dans la direction de son aimé.

Harry regarda les 4 élèves sorciers devant lui. Seule Ginny semblait savoir qui il était. Ce qui était logique puisqu'elle l'avait vu depuis sa transformation. Les 3 autres le regardaient avec des yeux plein de surprise. Après tout il venait de tuer une fille devant eux, il y avait de quoi être surpris.

« Salut, Ginny ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry.

« Très bien ! Et toi ? Ca fait un moment que je t'ai pas vu ! » répondit-elle.

Les autres regardèrent Ginny, puis Harry, se demandant sûrement qui était le jeune homme et coment ils se connaissaient.

« Euh… » commença Hermione. « Je suis désolée, maos qui êtes-vous ? »

Alors qu'elle marchait pour chercher Harry, Akasha tomba sur Eric qui finissait son repas. Elle attendit qu'il lâche le corps de la rousse, qui tomba à terre, pour se faire remarquer.

« Ah ! Akasha ! T'étais là ? » dit Eric.

« Tu savais très bien que j'étais là ! » répliqua Akasha. « Les vampires sentent quand un des leurs est proche, tu sais ça aussi bien que moi ! »

« Bon, d'accord, j'avoue ! Je savais que tu étais là. »

« Bien. Et si on passait prendre Sharon et Harry ? » demanda –t-elle.

« Ma foi, je trouve que c'est pas une mauvaise idée ! »

Ils se mirent en marche et trouvèrent bientôt Sharon qui venait dans leur direction.

« Alors les gars, bien mangé ? » lança-t-elle en arrivant vers eux.

« Je te ferais remarquer que je suis une fille ! » se vexa Akasha.

« Oh ça va ! ''les gars'' c'est juste une expression ! Ce que tu peux être susceptible ! » réppondit Sharon.

« Je suis pas susceptible, je suis logique ! »

« Tu parle d'une logique… » murmura Eric.

« Allez, en route. Allons retrouver Harry ! » dit Akasha.

« Ca roule ! » dirent les autres.

* * *

Harry avait envie d'éclater de rire. Hermione venait de lui demander qui il était. Aucun des 3, si on excluait Ginny, ne semblait l'avoir reconnu. Harry trouvait ça bien amusant d'ailleurs.

« Voyons, 'Moine, tu me déçois ! Même la belette à réussi à me reconnaître ! » dit Harry.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Harry, c'est toi ? »

« Ouaip, en chaire et en os ! Je dirais pas vivant et en bonne santé, mais juste en bonne santé ! » répondit-il, amusé.

« Crétin ! T'as pas de santé, t'es mort ! » répliqua Ginny.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. C'est pas grave, on s'en fou ! »

Soudain, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Reconnaissant l'odeur de la personne, il se laissa aller à l'étreinte.

« Méfies-toi, bébé, je pourrais être un méchant chasseur… » susurra la voix d'Akasha.

« Nan ! Les pauvres chasseurs, ils n'ont pas tes bras. Et ils n'ont pas non plus tes beaux yeux ! » répondit Harry.

« Vous voulez pas une chambre, aussi ! » demanda une voix derrière eux.

Tous regardèrent, sauf Harry et Akasha, les deux autres vampires arriver derrière.

« Pourquoi, Eric, tu veux nous prêter la tienne ? » demanda Akasha.

« Ma chambre, c'est ma chambre ! Vous avez déjà la votre ! » se défendit Eric.

« Oh, dommage » dit Harry.

« Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! » répliqua Eric.

« Bah nan, t'es là, abruti ! »

« Allez faire ça ailleurs ! »

« Faire quoi ! On a rien fait ! » s'offensa Akasha. « J'ai pas le droit de tenir mon mec ? »

« Non, parce que tant que j'aurais pas de copine, vous aurez le droit d'être comme ça ! »

« Comme quoi, comme ça ? »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les yeux des quatre sorciers qui avaient été oubliés.

« Et puis » reprit Harry, « t'as Sharon… »

« Quoi ? » s'offensèrent les deux concernés.

« Ca va pas, non ? » cria Sharon. « Lui et moi, t'es malade ! »

Harry baissa les bras en signe de défaite.

« Si on peut même plus plaisanter… »

« Vous avez de drôle de plaisanteries, jeune homme. » dit Sharon. « ET CA ME FAIT PAS RIRE ! » cria-t-elle en voyant qu'Harry se fichait d'elle au plus haut point.

« Mmh… Euh… » commença Hermione.

« Oui ? » demanda gentiment Akasha.

« Oh tiens, je vous avais pas vus ! » dit Eric.

« Ah, oui, au fait, vous faites quoi en dehors de Hogwarts ? » demanda Harry.

« Hogwarts ? » demanda Eric. « Ce sont es sorciers ? »

« Oui, nous sommes des sorciers, et pour le fait qu'on soit dehors, c'est juste qu'on voulait se faire une petite virée et s'amuser un peu. » expliqua Ginny.

« On s'ennuie tant que ça dans votre école ? » demanda Sharon.

« Oui ! » répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

« Wahou ! » dit Harry, « Ca venait du cœur ! »

« On pourrait aller s'amuser tous ensemble. » proposa Akasha.

« Tous ensemble ? » répéta Hermione.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Des vampires qui lui proposaient de venir s'amuser avec eux, c'était pas donné à tout le monde. Sa curiosité arriva au gallot, de même que son instinct de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Mais-Je-Veux-En-Savoir-Encore-Plus. Elle avait des tas de questions à leur poser, mas avant q'elle ait pu demander quoi que se soit, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. C'était Ginny qui avait comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire et avait empêcher que la soirée finisse en questions-réponses.

« Mmh mmh » marmonna Hermione.

« Non, les questions, c'est pour une autres fois. Aujourd'hui, on s'éclate, un point c'est tout ! » déclara Ginny.

« C'est vrai, ça ! » ajouta Blaise.

Les sorciers se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent suspicieusement.

« Quoi ? »demanda-t-il.

« Rien, rien. » dirent les autres.

Mais ils continuaient de le fixer.

« Mais quoi, à la fin ! »

« On a remarquer un truc bizarre. » dit Draco. « C'est que tu es toujours d'accord avec tout ce que dit Ginny. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, ça. » dit Hermione.

« Ah bon ? » demanda Blaise, soudain très embarrassé.

Ginny, quant à elle, était rouge comme une tomate.

Harry regarda successivement Ginny, puis Blaise, puis revint vers Ginny. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers Akasha pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait de son idée. Il vit Akasha sourire, ainsi que Sharon et Eric.

« Bon » dit Harry, « je crois qu'il y a nouveau couple ! »

Les deux concernés devinrent cramoisis.

« Harry ! Tu pourrais avoir un peu de tact ! » le réprimanda Akasha, qui souriait quand même.

« Du tact ? Le truc qui consiste à mentir ? » demanda Harry. « Non merci ! »

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge » dit Hermoine, « c'est une déformation de ma vérité. »

« C'est pareil ! » répondit Harry.

« Allez »interrompirent Eric et Sharon. « Le bisou ! Le bisous ! Le bisou ! » le tout en tapant des mains.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Harry. « Et après on ose prétendre que je suis immature ! »

« Mais tu es immature, mon cœur ! » répondit Akasha.

« Même pas vrai, d'abord ! »

« Tais toi donc ! »

Elle l'embrassa avec passion pour le faire taire.

« Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? » demanda Akasha.

« Continue… »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Mais non, pas vous ! Le bisou, c'est eux ! Allez, le bisou ! le bisou ! le bisou ! »

« Ouais, allez-y ! » s'exclamèrent Akasha et Harry.

« Oh, pas vous deux aussi ! » dit Hermione.

« Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou ! »

Bientôt, Draco, qui était à côté, se laissa entraîner et se mit à chanter « le bisou » avec les vampires. Hermione résista encore un moment, mais finit par se laisser emporter. Il y avait à présent quatre vampires et deux sorciers qui scandaient « le bisou ! » comme une bande de gamin à deux de leurs amis pour qu'ils franchissent le pas et se mettent ensembles.

Ginny et Blaise, de plus en plus rouges, se regardèrent dans les yeux virent pour la première fois que leurs sentiments respectifs étaient réciproques. Ils se sourirent et se rapprochèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent pour un baiser doux et timide (oh mon Dieu le cliché pourri !) et se séparèrent pour se regarder dans les yeux, qui brillaient de joie.

« Le bisou ! le bisou ! un vrai cette fois ! le bisou ! le bisou ! »

Ginny et Blaise sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mais beaucoup moins timidement. Leurs langues allèrent se rencontrer pour se caresser. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry siffla un grand coup et tout monde les applaudit comme une bande de gosses qui venaient d'assister à un beau spectacle.

/ Pas comme une bande de gosses, c'est une bande de gosses. / pensa Ginny en souriant.

« Bon ! c'est pas tout ça » dit Sharon « mais si on veut s'amuser, il faut trouver un truc à faire. »

« On a qu'à aller dans un bar. » proposa Akasha.

« Ils ne nous laisseront pas entrer. » dit Ginny.

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent les autres.

« Parce que je suis trop jeune. Ils verront que je n'ai pas l'âge d'entrer."

« Mais si. » dit Sharon.

« Et si tu as vraiment peur de ne pas pouvoir entrer, un peu de maquillage te le tour est joué. »

« Du maquillage ? » demanda Blaise.

« Ouais, suivant comment une fille se maquille, elle parait plus jeune ou plus vieille. Toi, on va te vieillir un peu. »

Elle sortit un crayon noir pour les yeux et un rouge à lèvres marron foncé.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Harry. « Les filles ont tout dans leurs poches ! et maintenant, elle va nous sortir une brosse et une glace ! »

« Non, ça c'est moi qui les ai ! » dit Akasha.

Harry fit semblant de tomber à la renverse et les autres rigolèrent. Puis Sharon et Akasha se mirent devant Ginny. Sharon lui maquilla les yeux et la bouche et Akasha lui détacha et lui peigna les cheveux.

« Voilà. Le noir et les cheveux détachés, ça te donne quelques années de plus. »

Quand elles eurent fini, les deux vampires s'écartèrent et Ginny apparue aux autres qui sifflèrent d'admiration devant le changement simple mais efficace qu'avaient effectué les filles sur Ginny.

« Bon boulot, ça le fait bien. » dit Harry.

« Merci » dit Ginny.

« On y va ? » proposa Eric.

« On va dans quel bar ? demanda Sharon.

« Le Dark Dawn (je l'ai inventé, je pense pas qu'il en existe un avec ce nom), ça vous va ? » dit Harry.

« Le Dark Dawn ? » répéta Draco.

« Un bar un peu glauque, mais il y a quand même une bonne ambiance… »

« Quand on aime ce qui est gothique. » ajouta Akasha.

« Ca me va. » Dit Draco.

« Moi aussi » ajouta Blaise.

« Alors, c'est parti ! »

* * *

Arrivés devant le bar, et il fallait vraiment savoir qu'il y avait un bar ici, car il y avait en tout et pour tout une porte en fer qui donnait sur la rue. Harry frappa et attendit. Une petite fenêtre en fer s'ouvrit et des yeux apparurent. L'homme derrière la porte regarda Harry, puis ferma la fenêtre et déverrouilla la porte en fer et leur ouvrit.

Ils entrèrent dans un hall sombre, au bout duquel il y avait des escaliers qui descendaient.

« Dit Harry, tu sais où tu nous emmène ? » demanda Hermione.

« C'est un bar souterrain. »

« C'est un bar à démons ? » demanda Blaise.

« Ca existe ? » demanda Hermione

« Bien sûr que ça existe. » répondit Draco.

« Si la magie existe, pourquoi pas les bars à démons ? » dit Harry. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ceci n'est pas un bar à démons, c'est juste un bar gothique. »

« Ah d'accord. » dit-elle, pas très rassurée.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? » se moqua Draco.

« Un peu… » avoua la jeune femme.

« T'inquiète pas, tu vas bien t'amuser. »

Ils étaient à présent en bas des escaliers. Devant eux se dressait une autre porte en fer. Harry l'ouvrit. On entendit alors une musique très forte.

« C'est quoi cette musique ? » demanda Blaies.

« Du métal. » répondit Akasha. « C'est moldu. »

« C'est pas mal. » dit Blaise.

« Ouais, j'aime bien ! » dit Ginny.

« On vas vous convertir au métal ! » s'exclama Akasha.

Harry regarda Ginny et Blaise, puis déclara :

« Ouais, en métalleux, ça pourrait le faire. En gothique aussi ! »

Ils avancèrent pour rejoindre les 4 autres étaient partis devant pour prendre des places.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Eric quand Harry, Akasha, Ginny et Draco furent arrivés.

« Il se passe qu'on en a deux qui sont près à se convertir au métal. » expliqua Harry.

« C'est très bien ça ! »

« Au métal ? » demanda Draco, qui n'avait pas suivit la conversation en entrant dans la salle.

« La musique que tu entends. » expliqua Hermione. « Ah, tiens, ça c'est Nightwish. J'adore ce groupe ! »

« T'as l'air de t'y connaître. » dit Eric. « Tu veux danser ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Ils partirent tous les deux sur la piste. Bientôt, Harry, Aksha, Blaise et Ginny étaient également sur la piste pour se déhancher. Il ne restait plus que Draco et Sharon sur les banquettes, ainsi que les verres vides des autres, car quand on va dans un bar, généralement c'est pour boire.

Comme ils étaient seuls, Draco et Sharon discutaient beaucoup tous les deux. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs. Puis soudain, Sharon se leva, se tourna vers Draco avec un sourire, lui prit rapidement la main et l'entraîna sur la piste. Ils dansèrent tous comme ça jusqu'à environ 5 heures du matin. Il fallait que les vampires rentrent avant l'aube et que les élèves sorciers regagnent leurs dortoirs.

Ils se donnèrent rendez pour une autre soirée ensemble, surtout que maintenant, Eric et Hermione formaient un couple, de même que Draco et Sharon.

* * *

Encore une fois, vraiment désolée pour le ratard.

Je sais pas ce vous en pensez, mais moi, je déteste ce chapitre, je le trouve vraiment trop « mou ». Faut vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un à tuer dans le prochain chap.

Donnez moi quand même votre avis.

Ja ne.

Jane Pitchoune


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée de ce gros retard. Mais j'ai une excuse, je vous le jure ! Mes notes en cours étaient catastrophiques, donc j'avais décidé de mettre ma fic en parenthèses jusqu'à la fin des cours et de me consacrer uniquement à mon bac et de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour l'avoir du premier coup. Il ne me reste qu'à attendre et à espérer de l'avoir.

Sur ce, voici les réponses aux reviews :

**Luffynette** : merci beaucoup pour tes 5 reviews ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

**Onarluca** : moi je trouve que le chap précédant était mou, mais si tu as aimé, je vais pas m'en plaindre !

**Marikili** : merci ! Voilà la suite !

**From Paradise** : merci beaucoup ! Ouais, c'est vrai que le bar est bien. Maintenant, si j'allais dans un vrai bar comme ça, ce serait encore mieux.

**Lélou** : merci pour ta review ! J'aime beaucoup le groupe Nightwish, d'ailleurs j'ai tous leurs albums. Pour ce qiu est de l'avenir de notre cher dragon à nous (car je l'adore également !) tu vas avoir un début de réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Satya** : c'est vrai tu as raison. Une review, même si elle n'apporte rien, fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !

**Chleom** : merci pour ta review. Transformation ou meurtre ? telle est la question !

**Lulune** : tes suggestions sreont prises en compte…

**Sadiques'women** : moi j'avais pensé à une « petite » decente à Azkaban, mais Pourquoi pas Hogswarts, c'est vrai, vous avez eu une bonne idée !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 12 : La lettre**

****

****

« J'en ai marre, je m'emmerde ici ! » déclara Draco.

« Hé ! La politesse Draco ! » le réprimanda Hermione.

« Ben quoi, la politesse ? Elle peut aller se faire foutre la politesse ! » répliqua le blond, content de lui.

« Dray ! » s'exclama Blaise, faussement outré.

Dans ses bras, Ginny pouffa doucement.

Ils étaient dans leur salle, ils savaient que personne d'autre qu'eux savait où elle se trouvait. Donc ils ne risquaient pas d'être d&rangés. De plus, il suffisait de demander au tableau représentant la femme blonde si quelqu'un était passé par là.

Draco était vautré dans un grand fauteuil moelleux. Hermione était quant à elle assise en tailleur dans un autre grand fauteuil. Ginny et Blaise étaient allongés sur un canapé, Ginny dans les bras de son amoureux

Ils s'étaient de plus en plus isolé des autres personnes de leur maison respective pour passer quasiment tout leur temps ensemble. Ils formaient maintenant un clan. D'ailleurs, cela en avait surprit plus d'un de voir les deux garçons de Slytherin et les deux filles de Gryffindor être toujours ensemble. Rien que le fait qu'il puisse y avoir des relations amicales –plus dans le cas de Ginny et Blaise- était vraiment quelque chose qui étonnait au plus haut point.

Mais pour la directrice d'Hogwarts, Minerva McGonnagal, c'était le signe que la guerre était bel et bien finie. Elle avait espoir que autres maisons suivent l'exemple de ces quatre là et se réconcilient entre elles.

« Je suis sérieux » reprit Draco, « je m'emmerde dans cette école ! Y'a rien d'intéressant à faire ! »

« Dis plutôt qu'une certaine Sharon te manque ! » répliqua Hermione.

« Parce que ton Eric te manque pas, Peut être ? »

Depuis la soirée de leur rencontre, les étudiants en magie et les vampires s'étaient revus pour faire quelques soirées. Ils s'amusaient bien tous les huit. Ils traînaient dans les bars, les boites ou les rues très tard le soir (pas tard du point de vue des vampires, bien sûr), sous le nez de la vieille McGonnagal, évidement.

« Bien qu'il me manque ! Mais nous sommes coincés ici ! » répondit Hermione.

« Pas forcément. » dit Blaise.

« Comment ça, pas forcément ? » demanda Ginny.

« On se fait tous dans cette école, pas vrai ? »

Il les regarda tour à tour et tous acquiescèrent de la tête, même Hermione, qui aimait tant l'école avant, mais qui beaucoup changé depuis.

« Alors pourquoi on suivrait pas l'exemple d'une personne ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir » dit Draco « Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes, mais le résultat pourrait être le même ! »

« Quel résultat ? » demanda Ginny, qui ne comprenait pas où les garçons voulaient en venir.

Blaisse regarda Giny.

« Pour lui, ça s'est passé pendant l'été, mais pour nous se sera pendant l'année scolaire. »

« Harry ! Tu parles d'Harry ! » dit-elle.

« Oui. »

« Vous voulez qu'on quitte l'école pour de bon ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pas seulement l'école, mais aussi changer de vie. » dit Draco.

« Changer de vie ? Tu veux dire que… »

« On a une petite faveur à leur demander. » dit Draco.

« Alors les filles, vous êtes avec nous ? demanda Blaise en regardant spécialement sa petite amie.

« Je te suis. » déclara-t-elle, déterminée. « J'en ai marre d'apprendre des trucs pourris qui ne serviront jamais à rien dans cette école pourrie ! »

« Bien dit, Ginny ! » dit Hermione. « Je marche aussi, je veux être avec Eric, pouvoir être avec tous les jours. »

« Bien, tout le monde est d'accord.» dit Draco.

« On pourrait leur envoyer une lettre pour leur demander de nous rejoindre et on leur demandera à ce moment là. » proposa Blaise.

« Ca marche ! » dirent les autres.

* * *

Harry et Akasha étaient dans leur chambre, dans la grande maison qui servait de demeure aux vampires.

Depuis quelques temps, Harry, Akasha, Eric et Sharon sortaient beaucoup pour aller traîner avec les quatre élèves de l'école de magie. Pour Harry, c'était l'occasion de revoir ses amis, ce qui lui faisait très plaisir, puisqu'ils représentaient son seul lien avec son ancienne, amis aussi parce que Ginny et Hermione étaient les seules vraies amies qu'il avait eu quand il était encore dans le monde sorcier. Depuis, Draco et Blaise étaient également devenus de très bons amis pour lui.

Les deux amoureux étaient allongés dans leur lit, nus, luisants de sueur après une de leurs nombreuses ''sessions''. Ils étaient enlacés et se murmuraient des mots doux lorsqu'une chouette toqua à la fenêtre pour se faire remarquer des deux vampires. Lorsqu'ils l'entendirent, ils levèrent la tête pour voir ce que c'était et virent que c'était une chouette.

« J'y vais. » dit Harry en se levant pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

La chouette entra, sa posa devant Harry et lui tendit la patte. Harry regarda l'animal bizarrement : il lui était familier. Puis il la reconnue.

« On dirait une chouette d'Hogwarts. » dit Harry.

Il était inquiet, l'avait-on retrouvé ?

« Regarde son mot, tu verras bien. » répondit Akasha.

« Ouais. »

Il détacha le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau et le déplia. C'était une lettre, et il reconnaissait l'écriture.

_Chers vampires_

_Je ne sais pas comment vous demander ça, mais nous aurions un très grand service à vous demander. Pourriez-vous nous rejoindre quelque part ? Envoyez-nous une réponse le plus vite possible._

_Amicalement, Draco Malfoy_

Harry regarda la lettre, étonné. Il était soulagé que ça ne soit pas une lettre qui lui dise : « on t'a retrouvé », mais il était surpris par son contenu.

C'était étrange, cette lettre était courte et son contenu très vague. Et quel était ce service qu'ils avaient à leur demander ?

Akasha regarda Harry, l'expression de son visage était passée de l'inquiétude à la surprise.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry lui tendit la lettre.

« C'est rien de grave, juste nos chers amis sorciers. » rajouta-t-il.

La belle vampire attrapa la lettre qu'il lui tendait et la lut. Quand elle eu fini, elle aussi était perplexe.

« On devrait en parler aux autres. » dit Harry.

« D'accord. »

Ils sortirent pour chercher les deux autres vampires. Ils les trouvèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, chacun une épée à la main. Harry et Akasha décidèrent de les regarder s'entraîner avant de leur parler.

Sharon leva son épée verticalement et frappa fort. Eric bloqua son coup en mettant son épée horizontalement devant lui. Puis il repoussa l'épée et sa propriétaire et frappa à son tour. Sharon évita le coup en faisant un pas de côté. L'épée d'Eric impacta violement le sol. Il la dégagea et frappa à nouveau. Sharon se plaça très rapidement derrière Eric. Elle frappa, mais il se retourna et bloqua. Sharon força plus sur son épée et Eric dû reculer. Puis il passa à son tour derrière son adversaire et frappa horizontalement.

Sharon ne se tourna même pas, elle se contenta de mettre son épée verticalement dans son dos pour parer le coup. Le combat dura encore un petit moment avant que d'un geste brusque, Sharon désarme Eric en envoyant son épée au loin. Elle pointa son arme sur le cœur d'Eric.

« Dis-le. » ordonna-t-elle.

« Grrr, t'as gagné ! » dit-il.

« Je suis la meilleure ! » s'exclama Sharon.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir… » répondit Eric.

Il se prit une belle claque derrière la tête.

« Ca va les amoureux ? » demanda Sharon. « Le spectacle vous a plu ? »

« Ouais, c'était pas mal. » dit Harry.

« Oh ! Un peu mou tout ça ! » commenta akasha.

« Qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre ! » répliqua Eric.

« Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ? » demanda Sharon.

Akasha lui tendit la lettre. Sharon et Eric la lurent, aussi surpris que leurs amis.

« Eh ben, que de mystères ! » dit Eric.

« Alors vous en pensez quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Moi je dis qu'on devrait leur donner rendez-vous pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent. » dit Sharon.

« Ca pourrait être un piège. » prévint Eric.

« Un piège tendu par qui ? » demanda Akasha.

« C'est vrai, après tout. » dit Harry. « on a tué Voldy, le vieux fou, beaucoup de mangemorts et même Snape qui faisait parti d'un autre clan de vampires. En plus, c'est bien l'écriture de Draco. »

« Bon, d'accord » concéda Eric, « N'empêche que cette lettre est louche ! Et puis c'est quoi ce service qu'ils ont a nous demander ? Tuer quelqu'un qu'ils n'aiment pas ? »

« Si c'est ça, je suis partante ! » s'exclama joyeusement Sharon.

« Nous aussi ! » dirent Harry et Akasha.

« On a qu'à leur répondre pour fixer un rendez vous, après on saura ce qui se passe. » ajouta Akasha.

« Ok. »

Ils se décidèrent donc à leur écrire une lettre. Une fois qu'elle fut terminée, Harry retourna dans sa chambre et trouva chouette qui attendait patiemment la réponse. Harry lui attacha la lettre à la patte et caressa. L'animal hulula joyeusement.

« Tu peux me rendre un service ? » demanda Harry à l'animal, « Fais leur peur, parce que moi j'ai eu peur ! »

La chouette hulula de nouveau puis s'envola par la fenêtre.

* * *

Hermione, Draco, Ginny et Blaise étaient dans les rues de Hogsmade et se baladaient. On était un soir de semaine, donc ils n'avaient aucun droit d'être là. Ils se baladaient souvent le soir, à Hogsmade ou ailleurs, du moment qu'ils ne restaient pas enfermés dans cette école avec tous ces stupides élèves.

Ils en avaient de plus en plus marre de ces cours où ils n'apprennent absolument rien de nouveau. Ils étaient tous les quatre très bon en cours mais s'en fichaient royalement, même Hermione qui commençait à ne plus apprécier l'école. Ses notes étaient toujours aussi excellentes, même si elles baissaient un peu, de sorte que personne ne remarquait jamais rien de ce qu'il se passait. Mais elle s'en foutait.

Ils discutaient tous joyeusement quand une chose leur fonça dessus. Ils s'aplatirent tous à terre et la chose les rasa de près puis remonta. Ils se relevèrent et la chose fondit à nouveau sur eux en émettant un bruit. Une sorte de chant.

/ Un hululement / pensa Draco/ C'est une chouette ! C'est sûrement la réponse qui arrive /

Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait cette étrange attitude. Quand l'animal arriva à leur niveau, ils se baissèrent tous sauf Draco. La chouette termina sa course en hululant joyeusement, comme si elle riait pour se moquer d'eux, puis se posa sur l'épaule de Draco et lui tendit la patte.

Les autres regardèrent ce qui se passait au dessus d'eux et regardèrent la chouette avec es yeux ronds. Draco les regarda avec un sourire moqueur. Il détacha la lettre de la atte de la chouette pendant que les autres se relevaient. Il déplia la lettre et la lue à voix haute.

_Bonjour les écoliers !_

« Plus pour longtemps si vous voulez mon avis. » commenta Drco.

« Continue ! » ordonna Hermione.

_Comment allez-vous ? Votre lettre était vraiment bizarre ! Très mystérieuse !_

« Ah bon ? Vraiment ? » demanda Blaise.

_On voudrait vous voir pour discuter. Retrouvez-nous vendredi soir à Londres, à 22h, dans la ruelle où nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois. _

« Vendredi soir ? C'est demain soir ! »Dit Ginny, excitée.

« Ouais. » répondit Blaise. « Si tout va bien, demain soir cette école sera du passé ! » dit-il e pointant Hogwarts.

« Ouais, et sera génial ! » dit Draco.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement au château et allèrent dans leur salle. Ils étaient tous très excités à l'idée de la soirée qui les attendait. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se raconter ce qu'ils feraient si leur plan marchait. Ils avait tous en commun de vouloir quitter cette école, cette vie. Ils voulaient tous plus ou moins se venger de quelqu'un qui leur avait fait du mal dans la vie. Et leur plan pourrait les aidé dans leurs vengeances. Chacun d'eux avait ses envies, ses rêves, et une forte espérance de les réaliser.

Ils s'imaginaient ce à quoi ils allaient ressembler après, puisqu'ils savaient que cela provoquerait des changements, ils avaient pu le constater par leurs propres yeux.

Ils avaient tous hâte d'être le lendemain soir, car ils espéraient fortement que leurs amis vampires accepteraient l'idée. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire maintenant, c'était attendre que le temps passe. Ils discutèrent toute la nuit de leur future vie.

* * *

Les quatre vampires étaient partis plus tôt à leur rendez-vous pour manger un ''casse-croûte'' avant, le repas étant une bande de jeunes qui étaient dans le même coin qu'eux. Donc naturellement, les vampires s'étaient servis, ils avaient assommé le ''rab'' et avait mange les premier.

Lorsqu'il lâcha sa première victime, une belle brune, Harry avait un filet de sang qui coulait le long de son menton. Akasha, qui avait aussi terminé, s'en rendit compte. Elle prit le visage de son aimé dans ses mains et lécha le sang qui coulait. Puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, en ayant le goût du sang dans la bouche, ils léchaient la langue de l'autre, comme pour la nettoyer.

« Hum hum. » toussa bruyamment Eric.

Les amoureux se séparèrent –mais pas trop- et regardèrent leurs amis.

« Vous voulez du rab ? » proposa Sharon.

Il restait trois adolescents : deux filles et un garçon. Les vampires décidèrent que Sharon et Eric auraient chacun une fille et Harry et Akasha auraient le garçon. Bien sûr, avant de leur sucer le sang, ils prirent bien garde à les réveiller, de sorte qu'ils sachent exactement ce qui leur arrive.

Harry et Akasha plantèrent leurs crocs de chaque côté du cou du pauvre garçon et léchèrent le sang le sang qui coulait des deux plaies. Le garçon essaya de crier mais son cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il avait très peur, les vampires le sentaient. Et ça les amusait beaucoup.

« Vous dites si on dérange ! » déclara une voix familière à l'entrée de la ruelle.

Les vampires relevèrent la tête et sourirent. Là bas, à l'entrée, se tenaient leurs quatre amis sorciers habillés en moldus (les vampires étant toujours habillés en moldu, ils passent toujours inaperçus). Les vampires lâchèrent leurs proies- à présent mortes- qui tombèrent mollement au sol avec un petit bruit pour rejoindre leurs amis déjà morts.

« Alors vous allez bien ? » demanda Harry.

« Ca va. » répondit Ginny.

Hermione et Draco avaient foncé sur leur compagnon respectif, à savoir Eric et Sharon. Ils les embrassèrent goulûment, comme si demain n'existait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes de retrouvailles très marquées (surtout le gros suçon qui allait bientôt se formé sur le cou d'Hermione), ils purent commencer la discussion.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène ? » demanda Akasha.

« Ouis, c'étai bizarre comme lettre. » continua Eric, « Aucune précision, rien ! »

« Et c'est quoi ce grand service au juste ? » demanda Harry.

« On voudrait… » commença Ginny, mal alaise.

Blaise serra un peu plus ses bras autour de sa petite amie. Voyant que Ginny n'arrivait pas à formuler leur requête, Draco prit la parole.

« On voudrait que vous fassiez de nous des vampires. »

* * *

Voilà ENFIN le nouveau chapitre de fait ! Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour ce retard. J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Ja ne.

Jane Pitchoune


	13. Chapter 13

Salut tout le monde ! J'ai essayé de faire ce chapitre dans les temps. Je suis super contente car j'ai eu mon bac ! J'espère que ceux qui l'ont passé en même temps que moi l'ont eu aussi. A tous ceux qui l'ont eu je dis félicitations !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca** : merci beaucoup et voilà la suite.

**Fiero** : merci pour ta review.

**Lélou** : comme tu peux le voir, le nouveau chapitre est arrivé plus vite que le précédent ! Mais j'avais une bonne excuse, je révisais comme une malade pour avoir mon bac ! Sinon, pour Draco, c'est normal qu'il soit là en chair et en os et du sang plein la bouche ! On l'aime tous et surtout toutes !

**From Paradise** : merci pour ta review ! Enfin un(e) lecteur(trice) qui me demande si j'ai mon bac ! Merci à toi ! Et oui, je l'ai eu et je suis fière de moi car je pensais l'avoir raté !

**Drackyumi** : merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

**Satya** : merci pour ta review.

**Amy Keira :** merci, voilà le nouveau chapitre.

**Maugrei** : merci beaucoup, v'là la suite !

**Sadiques'women** : c'est facile de parier ça ! N'empêche que vous avez « bizarrement » juste ! Comment vous avez fait ?...

Bon, passons au nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

-« Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène ? » demanda Akasha.

-« Ouis, c'étai bizarre comme lettre. » continua Eric, « Aucune précision, rien ! »

-« Et c'est quoi ce grand service au juste ? » demanda Harry.

-« On voudrait… » commença Ginny, mal alaise.

Blaise serra un peu plus ses bras autour de sa petite amie. Voyant que Ginny n'arrivait pas à formuler leur requête, Draco prit la parole.

-« On voudrait que vous fassiez de nous des vampires. »

**Chapitre 13 : plus on est de fous, plus on rie !**

**-**

****

-« Vous voulez quoi ! » s'exclama Eric.

-« Nous voulons que vous fassiez de nous quatre des vampires. » répéta Draco.

Sharon, qui était dans les bras de Draco, s'écarta d'un pas et tint Draco à bout de bras, les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. Elle le regarda, horrifiée.

-« Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes très bien comme ça ! »

-« Non, justement, ce n'est pas le cas. »répondit Hermione.

-« Nous en avons assez de nos vies » continua Ginny « nous voulons changer, vous rejoindre, vous ressembler. »

-« Pourquoi en avez-vous assez de vos vies ? » demanda Akasha.

-« Parce que nous en avons marre du monde sorcier, un monde d'hypocrites ! Harry, sais-tu ce que les journaux avaient prétendu lors de ta disparition ? » dit Ginny.

-« Non. Quoi ? »

-« Que tu avais rejoints Voldemort ! Ils disaient que tu avais changé de camp ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

-« Le pire » reprit Blaise, qui était resté muet jusqu'à présent, « c'est que Dumbledore ne l'avait même pas démenti ! »

-« Le fait que ta famille aie été attaquée seulement une semaine après a encore plus poussée la presse dans ce sens. » dit Draco.

-« D'ailleurs, c'était pas une attaque de mangemorts. » dit Blaise, « n'est ce pas Harry ? »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

-« Ouais, c'est vrai. » admit-il, « Ca n'était pas une attaque de mangemorts. »

-« C'était… toi ? » se risqua Hermione.

-« Oui, c'était moi ! Je les torturés sadiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils crèvent ! C'était… comment dire ?... Jouissif ! »

-« Pourquoi avoir tué Voldemort ? » demanda Blaise.

-« Par vengeance.

C'était le meurtrier de mes parents. »

-« Et pourquoi Dumbledore est mort ce jour là ? » s'enquit Draco. « Pas que je le regrette, bien le contraire ! »

-« Nous avons fait croire au vieux fou que Voldy me détenait. » répondit Harry. « Il a dû croire que s'il venait me ''sauver'', je lui ferais à nouveau confiance et qu'il pourrait m'utiliser comme avant. Mais nous avons fait ça pour aille au repère de Voldemort et qu'ils s'entretuent. »

-« C'est Voldy qui a gagné. » poursuivit Akasha. « Le vieux fou s'est fait décapiter en beauté ! Puis on a un peu massacré les mangemorts. »

-« Pourquoi espérer qu'ils s'entretuent ? » demanda Hermione.

-« C'était nos ordres : les tuer tous les deux. Mais si l'un des deux pouvait nous faciliter la tâche, on n'allait pas s'en priver ! »

-« Vos ordres ? »

-« Oui, nous recevons des ordres et es missions à exécuter. » répondit Sharon.

-« Pour en revenir à nos moutons, nous vous demandons de nous transformer. » dit Hermione.

-« Mais pourquoi ? Vous n'aimez pas vos vies actuelles. »

-« Non, c'est pour ça qu'on veut changer. »

-« Vous pouvez changer vos vies de bien des façons, mais devenir des vampires, c'est sans retour possible ! »

-« Nous savons tout ça ! » dit Draco. « De toutes façons, Harry l'a bien fait, lui ! »

-« C'était différent… » commença Harry.

-« En quoi ! » s'énerva Draco.

-« Il n'a pas eu le choix ! » intervint Akasha.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je l'ai transformé pour qu'il survive, même si techniquement, nous sommes morts. »

-« Comment ça, pour qu'il survive ? » demanda Blaise.

-« Je… j'ai changé Harry en vampire car il n'aurait pas pu guérir des blessures qu'il avait. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il serait mort aujourd'hui. Je l'ai enlevé une nuit, je l'ai ramené et transformé. »

-« Qui t'avais blessé, Harry ? » demanda Hermione, inquiète que son ami ait pu souffrir.

-« Mon… mon oncle Vernon, il me battait tous les étés, parce que j'étais un sorcier, un ''monstre'' selon ma prétendus famille. Ils détestaient tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie, donc par extension, moi. »

-« Et personne ne le savait, » demanda Ginny. « Et nous n'avons rien vu… »

-« Le vieux fou était au courant de ce qu'il se passait à Priver Drive, mais il continuait inlassablement à me renvoyer là bas. »

-« Et quand tu as eu les moyens de te venger, tu l'a fait. » termina Ginny. « Tu les as tués. Mordus ? »

-« Beurk, et risquer une intoxication alimentaire ! »

-« Et pour Dumbledore, c'était pareil ? » demanda Hermione. « Une vengeance ? »

-« Oui et non. Voir le vieux fou souffrir est la part qui fait le plus plaisir dans le travail qu'on nous donne. »

Les trois autres vampires attendaient en écoutant la conversation des humains avec Harry. Eux savaient déjà tout ça. Ils connaissaient parfaitement la vie d'Harry. Autant qu'Harry connaissait la leur.

-« S'il vous plaît ! » supplia Hermione en regardant les vampires, mais surtout Eric, « Transformez-nous ! »

-« Nous voulons quitter la vie que nous avons. » continua Ginny. « Nous en avons assez d'être dans une stupide école de magie où nous n'apprenons rien d'utile ! Nous voulons être libres ! Etre comme vous ! »

Draco se tourna vers Sharon et la regarda dans les yeux.

-« Et aussi être avec vous. »

Hermione regardait également Eric dans les yeux.

-« S'il te plaît… nous voulons être avec les personnes que nous aimons. Pour moi, le plus important, c'est d'être avec toi ! »

-« Et nous voulons être avec nos amis jusqu'au bout. » déclara Ginny.

-« Et vos familles ? » demanda Akasha.

-« Ils ne verront même pas que nous ne sommes plus là ! » dit Blaise.

-« Moi, mon père est à Azkaban. » dit Draco. « Sa nouvelle adresse lui va très bien d'ailleurs ! Et ma mère est toute à son travail d'enseignante. »

-« Mes parents ? » demanda Blaise. « Ben heu, voyons, je crois qu'ils sont en Allemagne. Ou peut être au Danemark ? Enfin, bon, ils sont jamais là, quoi ! »

-« Ma mère est trop accablée par la perte de son ''cher'' fils pour se rendre compte que j'existe encore. » dit Ginny.

-« Et les miens croient que je veux rester dans le monde sorcier toute ma vie. Ils me mettraient à la porte de chez eux, ce serait pareil ! » termina Hermione.

-« Dites ? Question simple, les vampires n'ont rien à voir avec le monde sorcier ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Si je disait oui, tu ferais quoi ? » demanda Sharon.

-« Euh… »

Elle hésita un long moment, puis regarda Harry et une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

-« Les vampires ne font pas intégralement parti du monde sorcier, car Harry en est un et il déteste le monde sorcier. Je me trompe ? »

Elle pointa son index vers lui, attendant une réponse.

-« C'est exact. » dit-il.

-« Nous, les vampires » commença Akasha, « nous sommes des créatures de la nuit, des chasseurs, des prédateurs, nous n'avons rien en commun avec ces abrutis qui agitent un stupide bout e bois en disant un ou deux mots en latin… sans vouloir vous vexer. »

-« On est pas vexé. » dit Blaise.

-« Alors » reprit Ginny « allez-vous nous transformer en vampires ? »

Les quatre vampires se regardèrent et engagèrent une conversation télépathique. Au bout de dix minutes, ils s'étaient enfin mis d'accord. Harry se tourna vers les humains qui attendaient le verdict avec impatience.

-« Je crois que ça peut se faire. »

-« OUI ! » cria Ginny.

Les quatre futur ex élèves sautèrent de joie. Ils allaient enfin quitter leurs petites vies sans importance et devenir des créatures de la nuit, des vampires. Ils allaient pouvoir se venger de tout le mal qu'on leur avait fait.

-« Vous voulez faire ça ce soir ? » demanda Sharon.

-« Bien sûr ! » répondit Draco, qui était de nouveau scotché à sa petite amie.

-« Vous n'avez pas d'affaires à régler ? » demanda Eric.

-« C'est déjà fait. »

-« Vous étiez sûrs qu'on allait accepter votre demande ! » accusa Harry.

-« Pas sûrs » dit Blaise « mais on l'espérait fortement. »

-« Je vois. »

-« Par contre, on ne va pas rester ici pour votre transformation, il faudra un coin tranquille, genre une maison ou un entrepôt abandonnés. » dit Akasha.

-« Je crois que j'ai une solution. » déclara Eric. « L'autre jour, on est passé devant une vielle abandonnée en sale état. »

-« Mais il y aura sûrement des squatteurs ! » s'exclama Hermione.

-« Justement, c'est mieux. » dit Akasha.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ca fera votre premier repas, on aura pas besoin de courir après la bouffe ! »

-« Elle est où ta maison abandonnée ? » demanda Draco.

-« A environ deux ou trois kilomètres. »

-« OK. On y va ! »

Ils se mirent en marche, chaque couple se tenant par la main. Ils avançaient en bavardant de tout et de rien, de ce que qu'il se passait chez les sorciers, car ils avaient très envie d'en tuer certains (Harry pensa directement à aller trucider Fudge), mais ils discutèrent surtout de ce qu'il se passait chez les vampires.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison, ils s'arrêtèrent devant. La bâtisse était vraiment en très mauvais état. Mais elle avait un toit et des murs presque entiers, ce qui les protègerait des rayons du car ils risquaient de devoir attendre la fin de la transformation de leurs amis pendant la journée. La maison devait autrefois avoir été belle, avec une belle architecture. Elle devait être de couleur jaune pâle. Aujourd'hui, la maison était en piteux état, à moitié en ruine, la peinture complètement écaillée par endroits, ou devenue marron ou noire.

Ils vérifièrent que personne ne les voit entrer et pénétrèrent dans la demeure. Ils firent le tour des pièces et trouvèrent plusieurs squatteurs qu'ils assommèrent et attachèrent.

Ils se trouvèrent la pièce la plus confortable- qui devait être le salon- et s'installèrent. Puis ils discutèrent pour savoir qui allait transformer qui. Pour Draco et Hermione, c'était facile, puisqu'ils étaient en couple. Ce serait donc respectivement Sharon et Eric qui les transformeraient. Puis comme Harry connaissait bien Ginny, il s'occuperait d'elle et Akasha se chargerait de Blaise. Les tâches réparties, chacun se mit dans son petit coin pour sa transformation.

-« Hé Harry, tu vas y arriver ? Vu que c'est la première fois que tu transformes quelqu'un… » demanda Sharon.

-« Il va y arriver, il sait très bien comment faire. » dit Akasha.

-« Et j'ai confiance en lui. » dit Ginny.

-« De toutes façons, il faut un début à tout ! » ajouta Harry.

-« génial… » marmonna Ginny.

Harry se mit à rire et les autre le suivirent bientôt.

Harry et Ginny étaient assis sur un des canapés et se faisaient face.

-« Prête ? » demanda Harry.

-« Nerveuse, mais ouais, je sis prête. »

-« Détends-toi. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle fit de son mieux pour se détendre et sentit ses muscles se relâcher. Harry sourit en voyant ça. Puis il se pencha sur le cou de la jeune fille et la mordit le plus doucement qu'il pu. Ginny laissa quand même échapper un hoquet de surprise quand elle les crocs traverser la peau de son cou.

Puis Harry retira ses crocs et se mit à sucer le sang. C'était une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. C'était un peu douloureux, mais c'était surtout très plaisant. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi les baisers des vampires ont la réputation de donner un plaisir fou, voire jouissif. Puis Harry s'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux.

-« Ca va ? »

-« Très bien. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata vaguement que les autres faisaient pareil. Puis son attention revint sur Harry. Elle le vit retrousser sa manche gauche, mettant son bras à l'air, puis il monta son poignet vers sa bouche. Elle le vit mordre son propre poignet. Pour elle, toute la scènes passait au ralentit, elle avait la tête qui tournait et la vision troublée, elle devait avoir perdu plus de sang qu'elle ne le pensait au début.

Harry lui mit son poignet ouvert où coulait son devant son visage.

-« Bois. » ordonna-t-il.

Elle approcha la tête et posa les lèvres sur la blessure. Le sang lui remplit immédiatement la bouche. Elle ne trouvait pas le goût du sang infecte, bien au contraire, elle aimait ce goût, cette sensation de puissance. Elle but avidement le sang de son ami. Après quelques minutes, Harry retira son poignet. Elle émit un grognement en guise de protestation.

-« Dors, maintenant. » dit Harry.

C'était vrai qu'elle se entait très fatiguée. Elle s'endormit comme une masse dans les bras d'Harry. Il la déposa gentiment sur le canapé et l'allongea correctement. Les autres autour de lui faisaient pareil. Comme il n'y avait que trois canapés, Draco fut dans le grand fauteuil.

-« Y'a plus qu'à attendre, maintenant. » dit Akasha.

-« On fait quoi en attendant ? » demanda Harry.

Eric sortit un jeu de cartes de sa poche.

-« Ca vous dit un streap poker ? »

Pendant les quelques heures que dure la transformation, ils jouèrent aux cartes. Puis, finalement, eux aussi fatigués, finirent par s'endormirent sur les coussins qu'ils avaient installé par terre pour jouer. Akasha dormait dans les bras d'Harry, leurs pieds emmêlés, tandis qu'Eric était allongé sur le dos, et les pieds de Sharon sur son torse, très près de son visage. Heureusement pour tout le monde, les fenêtres de la maison étaient condamnées, ce qui empêchait le soleil de passait.

* * *

Les quatre ex élèves se réveillèrent les uns après les autres, tous étaient étourdis et n'avaient pas de notion très claire des évènements de la veille. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et se dirent au premier abord qu'ils étaient dans leur salle, mais rayèrent cette hypothèse car leur salle était en bon état, alors que cet endroit était mieux et sale. Puis ils conscience de la présence d'Eric, Sharon, Akasha et Harry et des positions dans lesquelles ils dormaient. Ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas être dans leur salle, car les vampires ne seraient pas venus à Hogwarts, sauf pour faire un massacre. Alors, dans ce cas, où était-ils ?

La demeure où ils étaient avait l'air abandonnée, pourtant quelque chose leur disait qu'à part les vampires, il y avait d'autres gens dans la maison. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ça ?

Soudain, ça les frappa et tout leur revint en mémoire : la lettre, le rendez-vous, la discussion et surtout la transformation. Ils avaient subi l'Etreinte.

Ils ne revenaient toujours pas que les vampires avaient accepté leur demande. Ils étaient devenus des vampires !

Ginny, Hermione, Blaise et Draco se regardèrent les une les autres. Ils avaient tous énormément changé physiquement, comme Harry lors de sa transformation. Harry avait les cheveux plus longs, il avait beaucoup grandi, était devenu musclé, très beau. Il avait un charisme incroyable. De plus, après sa transformation, il s'était fait percer une oreille et portait maintenant un clou à l'oreille.

Pour tout le monde, les cheveux étaient plus longs, mais ceux de Draco étaient devenus presque blancs alors que ceux de Ginny était devenus rouges flamboyant. Leur peau était devenue très blanche. Ils avaient tous grandis de pas mal de centimètres, les garçons étaient plus musclés et les filles étaient plus fines, avec une silhouette plus élancée, comme celles de Sharon et d'Akasha. Et tous pouvaient le sentir, ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus forts, physiquement et mentalement. Leurs sens étaient surdéveloppés.

Soudain, un estomac grogna, une faim les prenant tous les quatre. Ils savaient ce dont ils avaient besoin : du sang. Du sang frais prélevé directement sur le corps humain. Ils savaient également qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la maison. Ils voudraient bien essayer leurs crocs tous neufs sur ces personnes, mais ne savaient pas s'ils ont le droit. Ils décidèrent de réveiller leurs sires qui dormaient dans des positions pas possibles.

Ceux-ci, une fois réveillés, les emmenèrent vers les squatteurs –qui étaient toujours inconscients. Les vampires les plus anciens en réveillèrent quatre. Il y avait en tout neuf squatteurs, soit au moins deux chacun. Pour un petit déjeuner, c'était déjà pas mal.

Les ''déjeuners'' en question étaient terrorisé et se mirent à hurler pour que quelqu'un les aide. Alors ils furent bâillonnés. Les cris n'auraient pas posés de problèmes aux quatre plus anciens, mais avec des Infants, c'était différent.

Hermione, Ginny, Blaise et Draco choisirent chacun une personne. Hermione sentit es crocs s'allonger dans sa bouche. Elle pencha la tête de l'homme sur le côté et le mordit. Ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, elle bougea ses crocs déjà plantés dans la chair et déchira la peau. L'homme hurla mais son cri fut retenu par son bâillon. Le sang coula abondamment dans la bouche de la jeune femme et le long du cou de l'homme. Ils en avaient également tous les deux partout sur le vêtement. Elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était boire, et c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'en délectait. C'était une substance magique et enivrante, bien plus encore que l'alcool.

Quand elle eut bu tout le sang de l'homme, elle le laissa tomber à terre, mort. Elle leva la tête et vit que les autres en étaient à peu près au point qu'elle. Ils avaient tous du sang partout sur leurs vêtements et le visage et pensa qu'elle devait être dans le même état qu'eux. Elle avait encore soif et se dirigea pour prendre une deuxième personne, une femme cette fois. Draco et Ginny en était déjà à leur deuxième casse croûte.

Maitenant qu'elle en avait tué un, elle savait mieux s'y prendre. Elle planta ses crocs dans le cou de la femme et les retira. Puis elle se mit à sucer, lécher, et boire le sang qui coulait de la plaie. Cette fois-ci, elle tua beaucoup plus proprement. Les autres firent à peu près pareil.

-« Ha lala ! C'est toujours pareil la première fois ! » s'exclama Sharon. « Une vraie boucherie ! »

-« Mmh… » dit Akasha. « Moi j'aime bien la déco… »

Harry rit. Lui aussi aimait bien. Il y avait huit cadavres au sol et du sang partout. Il sourit. Oui, il aimait beaucoup ce décor.

-« Y'en reste un. » dit Draco. Qui le veut ? »

-« Ben. » commença Sharon, « vu qu'on a tous eu deux sauf Harry et Akasha qui ont partagé leur dessert hier soir, je propose de leur laisser. »

-« c4est bon. » dirent les autres.

Harry et Akasha s'approchèrent du seul homme vivant de la pièce. Comme ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de situation, Harry enleva le bâillon de l'homme qui se mit à crier. Mais Akasha lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et l'homme se détendit.

-« L'hypnose marche bien. » commenta Blaise.

-« Ouais, mais la suite c'est le meilleur ! » répondit Sharon.

Harry prit le bras de l'homme et déchira sa manche, laissant son bras nu. L'homme ne bougea pas. Puis Harry mordit le poignet et commença à boire. L'home se réveilla quand il sentit les crocs lui traverser la peau. Il essaya de crier mais sa voix lui manquait. Quand tout fut fini, il s'effondra à terre.

Le soleil étant levé, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir avant la nuit, donc ils restèrent tous la maison. Ils remontèrent au salon et recommencèrent les parties de streap poker. Ils dormirent un peu également.

* * *

Quand la nuit tomba enfin, les quatre plus vieux vampires emmenèrent leurs Infants chez eux, dans la maison de leur clan où ils furent présentés aux autres. Draco et Hermione s'installèrent respectivement dans les chambres de Sharon et Eric et une autre chambre fut donnée à Ginny et Blaise.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fait, le nouveau chapitre est sorti. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici j'espère que ce chap vous a plut.

Next : une petite virée dans le monde magique…

Donnez-moi votre avis.

Ja ne.

Jane Pitchoune


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé ou que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! Moi je part pas, en fait je part quasiment jamais. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Satya **: merci.

**Amy Keira** : merci beaucoup, voilà le chapitre 14 !

**Onarluca** : merci pour ton review !

**Maugrei** : merci ! Pour les performances du groupe, tu en verras une partie dans ce chapitre.

**Drackyumi** : merci.

**Kalisto/fiero** : merci beaucoup !

**From Paradise** : ouais ta trouvé la bonne formule ! lol. Merci pour ton review.

**Sissidu57500** : v'là la suite !

**Avertissement : ce chapitre contient beaucoup de sang et morts, alors attention aux âmes sensibles.**

Et maintenant le chapitre 14 :

**Chapitre 14 : La mission**

-« Vous n'avez rien de nouveau ? » demanda Minerva McGonnagal, la directrice d'Hogwarts, espérant fortement une réponse positive.

-« Non, désolé. » dit l'auror.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le bureau directorial de l'école. Cela faisait deux mois que Draco, Blaise, Hermione et Ginny avaient « disparus ». Et cela faisait deux mois que la directrice les faisait recherchés partout.

-« Au moment où il commençait a y avoir la paix entre Gryffindors et Slytherins, les quatre instigateurs disparaissent. » dit-elle.

-« Je sais. Nous pensons toujours que ce sont des mangemorts qui les ont enlevé pour venger la mort de leur maître. Cela fait deux mois, ils sont probablement morts à présent. Nous devons laisser tomber et nous occuper d'affaires plus urgentes. Et vous aussi. »

-« Je sais, mais c'est dur. »

-« Je dois y aller, j'ai du travail. Au revoir. »

il sortit du bureau, puis de l'école et transplana au ministère.

Toujours dans son bureau, McGonnagal poussa un gros soupir. Son visage d'Habitude si sévère et fermé exprimait en ce moment une grande fatigue.

-« Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? »

* * *

Depuis deux mois qu'ils étaient vampires, les quatre ex-élèves avaient eu le temps d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur les vampires, mais aussi sur le monde démoniaque en général. Ils n'étaient pas surpris d'apprendre que les vampires n'étaient pas les seules créatures de la nuit.

Ils s'étaient très vite adaptés à leur nouvelle condition. Les autres vampires les avaient bien accueillis. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore aller où ils voulaient dans le château pour des raisons de sécurité, mais ils étaient content de la chance qu'ils avaient. Ils sortaient tous chasser tous les soirs, mais ils se séparaient pour ruer à différents coins de la ville, pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Ils adoraient leur nouvelle vie et ne regrettaient absolument pas leur choix de « mourir ».

Ils s'étaient renseignés au sujet de leur disparition, pour voir si elle était passée inaperçue. Mais non. Mais ce qu'ils avaient lu les avaient bien fait rire, même Akasha, Harry, Eric et Sharon. Le journal sorcier, Daily Prophet prétendait qu'ils avaient été enlevés par des mangemorts et probablement tués. Le pus drôle, c'était qu'ils effectivement morts.

Maintenant, Hermione, Ginny, Draco et Blaise pouvaient participé aux missions avec les autres. Et ils adoraient leurs missions. Ce qu »avait dit Harry était vrai : c'était un boulot génial !

D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, ils étaient convoqués tous les huit et d'autres par le conseil. Les trois membres du Conseil, Marc, Mathieu et Irina, voulaient leur donner une mission importante.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense salle et s'agenouillèrent tous devant leurs supérieurs et aînés.

-« Relevez-vous. » dit Irina.

Ils obéirent.

-« Cette sera un peu différente des autres. » commença Marc. « Par contre, Harry et Akasha en ont fait une qui s'en rapproche. »

les deux intéressés se regardèrent et se sourirent, ils allaient aimé la suite…

-« Nous vous demandons de vous rendre à Azkaban et de nous ramener une personne, un traître qui se croit à l'abris là-bas. » dit Mathieu.

-« Faites ce que vous voulez des autres. » ajouta Irina. « Nous voulons ce traître vivant, il s'agit de Viktor, un ancien vampire haut placé dans la hiérarchie qui a passé un pacte avec un ennemi. Mais l'ennemi l'a trahi aussi et l'a en fermé à Azkaban, avec des sorts qui font qu'il ne peut pas s'enfuir, mais il ne le veut pas, il se croit en sécurité là-bas. Ramenez-le. Des questions ? »

Personne ne répondit.

-« Vous pouvez y aller. Lancez l'attaque quand vous serez prêts. »

Ils se retirèrent tous de la salle pour aller dans une autre salle plus petite pas très loin. Ils se réunirent pour mettre au point un plan d'attaque. Ils se mirent rapidement d'accord et décidèrent de lancer l'attaque le soir même.

En sortant de la salle tous les huit, Blaise posa la question qui le tourmentait.

-« Ils n'ont pas dit à quoi il ressemblait, ce Viktor, comment on va savoir qui c'est ? »

-« Tu le sentira quand on y sera. » répondit Eric.

Comme ils devaient affronter un vampire puissant, ils d décidèrent d'aller s'entraîner un peu.

* * *

Lorsque le soir arriva, ils allèrent tous se préparer et enfiler des tenues de combat.

Ils se réunirent dans le hall d'entrée en attendant l'arrivée du chef du commando, Rupert. C'était un vampire plus ancien que tous ceux qui attendaient dans le hall. Cela devait faire un bon siècle qu'il avait été vampirisé. C'était une véritable machine à tuer, spécialiste de ce genre de mission. C'était également un excellent stratège. Il avait mis au point la majeure partie du plan de ce soir. Le reste du plan était fait des suggestions des autres.

Lorsqu'il arriva, le silence se fit dans le hall. Il y avait dans l'air un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Ils aimaient tous passer à l'attaque, mais il faudra aussi un vampire très puissant. Il y aura probablement des morts de leur côté, mais c'étaient les ordres.

-« Allons-y. » annonça-t-il.

Ils sortirent tous du château. Le groupe était formé d'une bonne vingtaine de vampires.

Ils transplanèrent tous devant les portes d'Azkaban. Tous les vampires savent transplaner, même s'ils n'ont jamais été sorciers.

Il y avait deux détraqueurs qui gardaient la porte d'entrée (et de sortie) de la prison. Heureusement pour les vampires, les détraqueurs n'avaient aucun effet sur eux car ce sont deux espèces de créatures démoniaques.

Ils franchirent les portes sans problèmes, même Harry, qui ne craignait plus ces immondes créatures. Comme ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient des prisonniers, ils décidèrent de pic niquer en cherchant le vampire qui se cachait dans cette prison. Beaucoup de prisonniers ne servirent pas de nourriture, ils furent massacrés pour le plaisir.

Les vampires s'amusaient à les égorger et regardaient le sang couler et la vie quitter les yeux du prisonnier. D'autres furent étripés soit à mains nues, comme Harry et Akasha aimaient le faire, soit avec des armes blanches. Ils s'amusaient tous à sortir les tripes pour en faire des colliers et ensuite laisser mourir lentement la proie. Le tout avec le sang qui giclait partout.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la cellule de Lucius Malfoy, les vampires s'écartèrent pour passer Draco. Ils savaient tous les deux des comptes à régler.

Draco défonça la porte de la cellule de son père et entra. Celui –ci le regardait, horrifié. Il avait entendu les hurlements des autres prisonniers qui se faisaient massacrer le uns après les autres, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que son fils faisait parti des attaquants. Des attaquants qui tuaient vicieusement tous les prisonniers. Lucius les trouva complètement fous. Il fallait l'être pour attaquer Azkaban.

Draco faisait face à son père dans la cellule. Harry, Akasha et les autres regardaient depuis la porte et à travers la grille. Malgré les changement physiques dues aux transformations en vampires, Lucius reconnu son fils, ainsi que Potter, Weasley, Zabini et Granger.

/Pourquoi sont-ils tous ensemble ? Et pourquoi ont-ils autant changé ? et que font-ils tous ici / pensa Lucius.

Il n'y comprenait rien. Il avait son fils en face de lui, un fils qui semblait près à le tuer dans la seconde ! La peau de Draco était encore plus blanche qu'avant , ce qui lui donnait un air de… mort. Puis Draco lui fit un grand sourire sadique, dévoilant ses longs crocs.

Son sourire ne disait rien de bon à Lucius. Comme s'il allait lui arriver un malheur. Un grand malheur. Comme s'il allait … mourir.

C'était clair maintenant, la peau, le changement, mais surtout les crocs, tout indiquait que Draco était devenu …

-« Un vampire ! » couina-t-il.

Draco ricana. Les autres derrière sourirent. Il y avait beaucoup de vampires qui s'arrêtaient pour contempler la scène et voulaient voir la suite, même s'ils savaient que ça se terminerait par la mort de Malfoy senior. La question était de voir comment Draco comptait le tuer.

-« Oui, des vampires ! » Nous sommes tous des vampires ! » déclara Draco en montrant ceux qui regardaient.

-« Même Potter ! »

-« Ouais. » répondit le concerné.

-« Il l'a été bien avant moi. » commenta Draco.

-« Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda Lucius, très inquiet pour sa vie.

-« A ton avis, crétin ! Tu as raison d'avoir peur ! »

Draco s'approcha de son père et huma l'air très près du visage de l'autre.

-« J'adore cette odeur ! L'odeur de la peur… c'est… fantastique ! »

Draco allongea se ongles en des griffes acérées et passa la main sur le visage de Lucius. Lorsqu'il enleva sa main, il ne se passa rien, puis de grosses coupures apparurent sur le visage de Lucius et le sang coula abondamment. Draco approcha son visage et lécha le sang qui coulait. Lucius frissonna de peur. Même lui, qui faisait parti des mangemorts qui aimaient voir le sang couler, avait peur face à son propre fils.

Draco leva la main et déchira les vêtements de son géniteur avec ses griffes, laissant apparaître une peau blanchâtre et un corps maigre. Il s'amusa ensuite à dessiner sur le corps de son père. Lucius hurla de douleur et le sang coula. Il se mit à pleurer. Draco continua à dessiner, griffer, arracher des lambeaux de peau, puis de chair, sous les hurlements incessants de son père.

Lucius avait les yeux remplis par les larmes, mais aussi la douleur et l'horreur. Draco s'était aussi attaqué au visage, aux bras et aux jambes. Lucius saignait de partout.

Puis tout s'arrêta, et Lucius releva la tête, priant pour que les vampires aient été réduits en poussière. Mais non, Draco se tenait juste au dessus de lui et semblait réfléchir. Soudain, son fils baissa la tête vers lui et lui sourit cruellement.

Puis il traça une croix sur le ventre de Lucius. Une croix creusée très profondément dans la chair. Puis il glissa lentement sa main dans les entrailles de Lucius par le passage formé par la croix. L'homme hurla encore plus fort qu'avant. Draco malaxait les tripes de son père avec sa main, puis il les sortit sans ménagement du ventre. Il éleva les intestins gluants de sang sous le nez de Lucius.

Celui-ci, au comble de l'horreur, se vomit dessus. Il vomit le peu qu'il avait mangé ainsi que beaucoup de sang dû aux petits jeux de Draco. Draco se releva et le regarda de haut. Il regarda l'homme qui fut son père s'étouffer avec son sang et mourir lentement et douloureusement.

Quand son père fut mort, il se releva et sortit accompagné de ses amis.

-« Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle s'amuser ! » dit Eric.

-« C'est clair ! » ajouta Akasha. « C'était excellent. Tu nous as offert un très beau spectacle Dray. Tout ce sang, j'ai odoré ! Pas toi, mon chéri ? »

-« Oh, mais si ! Bien sûr ! » répondit Harry avant d'embrasser langoureusement Akasha.

-« Ils ont raison. » dit Ginny. « C'était génial ! »

-« J'ai beaucoup aimé ! » dit un autre vampire derrière. Draco leur fit à tous un sourire éclatant.

-« Merci les amis ! »

Ils continuèrent à massacrer tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban. Puis ils descendirent dans le sous sol de la prison, en suivant Rupert. Comme Viktor était un vampire, il craignait le soleil et ils étaient sûrs de le trouver en sous sol, toutes les autres cellules ayant des fenêtres minuscules, mais des fenêtres quand même.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le souterrain, la présence du vampire qu'ils recherchaient se fit de plus en plus sentir.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte sombre, tout au fond d'un long couloir. La porte était en fer, très épaisse, et les murs de la cellule étaient en pierre, sans aucune communication avec l'extérieur.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la cellule et s'écartèrent pour laisser Harry. Il était convenu que se soit lui qui enlève le sort jeté sur la cellule car il fallait un puissant sorcier pour mettre ou enlever ce sortilège.

Harry- s'approcha. Il n'aimait pas utiliser la magie, ça le dégoûtait. Ca lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir. Mais il devait le faire, car aucun des autres vampires sorciers présent, que se soit Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Hermione ou un autre sorcier vampirisé bien avant eux n'avait la puissance nécessaire pour ce sort.

On lui avait dit de quel sort il s'agissait, comment on le jetait et surtout comment on l'enlevait. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de baguette magique pour se servir de ses pouvoirs.

Il joignit les mains comme s'il priait et baissa la tête. Les autres vampires s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Puis Harry murmura des mots en langue vampire. Puis il posa ses mains à plat sur la porte et une lumière rouge illumina le couloir. Puis il s'écarta de la porte et laissa passer le chef

Celui-ci posa la main sur la poignée et appuya. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant bruyamment.

-« Beau travail, Harry ! » dit-il.

La faible lumière du couloir entra dans la pièce qui devait être dans le noir complet depuis des années.

Viktor se tenait en face d'eux, enchaîné au mur. La lumière l'aveuglait. Ses yeux n'étaient pas habitués. Il n'avait pas l'air si mal en point qu'ils l'auraient imaginé, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas mangé depuis pas mal d'années.

Viktor leva les yeux et trouva une escouade de vampires. Se cheveux châtains étaient très longs et sales et lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il se rendit compte que le sort qui maintenait la porte scellée et qui l'empêchait de bouger avait été enlevé. Il ne dit rien mais sourit en son fort intérieur. Rupert, ainsi que deux autre vampires s'approchèrent de lui. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près de lui, Viktor tira très fort sur ses chaînes et les brisa. Rapidement, il saisit un des deux jeunes vampires à la gorge, l'attira contre lui et le mordit.

Cela se passa si vite que les autres n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Viktor lâcha le vampire qu'il venait de vider de son sang et le décapita avec se griffes. Le pauvre vampire tomba en poussière. Viktor sourit, il avait désormais retrouvé ses forces et ses pouvoirs.

Il prit le deuxième et le jeta contre le mur, si fort que le vampire percuta le mur de plein fouet, le défonçant à moitié au passage. Le choc contre la pierre fut tel qu'il perdit connaissance.

Rupert chargea Viktor. Il l'attaqua et continua sa course jusque dans le mur du fond, qui se fissura de tous les côtés à partir du point d'impact. Tous les autres vampires s'étaient mis en position de combat. Rupert recula d'un pas et regarda Viktor. Celui-ci avait un sourire amusé Rupert voulut mettre une droite à Viktor mais celui-ci se baissa et lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre. Rupert recula sous le coup et se plia en deux à cause de la douleur. Mais il se reprit très vite. Il se redressa rapidement et donna un coup de pied à son adversaire, qui fut projeté à terre, ne s'y attendant pas du tout.

Au moment de lui mettre une droite, Rupert sentit une vive douleur dans la jambe gauche. Il baissa les yeux et vit que Viktor avait planté sa main entière dans sa cuisse.

Viktor enleva sa main et donna un coup dans la mâchoire de Rupert, qui tomba à la renverse. Puis Viktor se leva et se dirigea vers les autres vampires. Certains passèrent en position d'attaque et se jetèrent sur l'ennemi.

Viktor allongea ses griffes pour en faire des lames. Puis il trancha, lacéra, écorcha, décapita ses adversaires. Le sang gicla sur ses vêtements. Quelques uns tombèrent en poussière, mais la plupart étaient encore en vie, avec des membres coupés, des blessures très profondes, et le sang copulant à flot. Il y en avait déjà des litres par terre.

Les autres, dont Harry et ses amis, se mirent en position de défense. Lorsque Viktor chargea, beaucoup de vampires subirent le même sort que leurs camarades, mais aucun des huit ne fut tué. Par contre, Harry était blessé au bras, Akasha au ventre et Draco à la jambe. Beaucoup d'autres étaient morts. Il y avait du sang partout. Viktor ricana.

-« Alors, qui peut m'arrêter ? ».

Ce furent les premiers mots qu'il avait prononcé depuis que la porte avait été ouverte.

Harry regarda Viktor : celui-ci se tenait debout, au milieu des cendres, du sang et des blessés. Il venait de leur montrer son immense pouvoir.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu (et pas trop dégoûté au passage).

Ja ne

Jane Pitchoune


	15. Epilogue

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Bon alors ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Et oui, c'est la fin ! Qui a dit enfin !

Enfin bref, voilà la suite et fin.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca** : merci !

**Satya** : si toi tu es inhumaine, qu'est ce que je suis ? ravie que mon chap t'est plu.

**Maugrei** : c'est pas gore, c'est juste un peu… poussé ? bon ok c'était gore ! merci pour ton review.

**Fireo** : je crois que tu es aussi cinglé que moi, sinon plus ! v'là la suite !

**Amy Keira** : merci beaucoup !

**Surimigirl** : merci pour ton review !je me dégoûte moi-même des fois…

**From paradise** : merci, voilà la suite !

Dans le chapitre 14 :

-« Alors, qui peut m'arrêter ? ».

Ce furent les premiers mots qu'il avait prononcé depuis que la porte avait été ouverte.

Harry regarda Viktor : celui-ci se tenait debout, au milieu des cendres, du sang et des blessés. Il venait de leur montrer son immense pouvoir.

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Epilogue**

****

****

Viktor avança en marchant sur les blessés, les écrasant au passage. Le sang et la cendre étaient collés sur ses vêtements, mais il s'en moquait.

Il arriva à la porte de sa cellule. Voyant qu'il allait s'enfuir et leur échapper, Harry se leva pour essayer de l'arrêter. Il vit d'autres vampires se lever avec la même intention que lui. Viktor se retourna et les envoya s'encastrer dans les murs, qui se fissurèrent. Certains cédèrent et furent défoncés, et les vampires passèrent à travers. Mais certains vampires tinrent bon, et se relevèrent, y compris Draco, Eric, Akasha et Sharon.

Ils foncèrent tous sur Viktor pour l'arrêter, mais furent plus organisés qu'avant et se battirent contre lui un par un. Harry se mit aussi à le combattre, mais ses coups n'atteignaient pas son ennemi, et lui se faisait battre à plates coutures. Harry réussit quand même à lui décroché un coup de pied dans les côtes, mais Viktor s'en remit très vite et envoya Harry s'écraser contre un mur.

Harry savait que le seul moyen de neutraliser Viktor était la magie. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas de faire ça, il joignit les mains une nouvelle fois et murmura le sort. La lumière rouge apparue dans ses mains et il lança l'énergie sur Viktor, qui la prit de plain fouet.

L'énergie l'enveloppa puis se dissipa lentement. Viktor resta immobile. Harry pensa que le sort avait marché. Puis Viktor se mit à bouger, écarta ses adversaires et se dirigea vers Harry pour se venger. Mais des vampires s'interposèrent pour le protéger. Ses amis se joignirent à lui car ils avaient compris que le sort d'Harry n'avait pas été assez puissant.

-« Refais-le ! » ordonna Akasha. « On va t'aider. »

Harry acquiesça et positionna de nouveau ses mains et recommença. Il sentit les mains de ses amis sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Ils lui donnèrent de la puissance. La lumière revint entre ses mains.

Les vampires devant lui s'écartèrent et il lança le sort. Viktor fut à nouveau percuté par la lumière, puis il se raidit et tomba lentement à terre. Il était toujours conscient, mais incapable de bouger. Cette fois, le sortilège avait marché et Harry, malgré toute sa puissance, avait eu besoin d'aide.

Rupert, leur chef, avait reprit connaissance peu avant et admirait le travail effectué par ses recrues. Puis il regarda autour de lui : beaucoup de blessés ensanglantés, des tas de cendres qui jonchaient le sol, mélangées au sang. L'odeur était infecte. Il avança vers le lieu du dernier combat et donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de Viktor.

-« Merci les jeunes, vous avez été d'un grand secours, surtout toi, Harry. »

Il hocha la tête, trop fatigué pour parler. Les autres étaient dans le même état.

-« Ca vous dit de venger vos compagnons ? » demanda Rupert.

Les vampires relevèrent la tête et sourirent cruellement. Ceux qui le pouvaient se relevèrent et vinrent frapper Viktor, qui était déjà à terre. Deux vampires prirent Viktor par les bras et le soulevèrent puis le maintinrent debout pendant que les autres se vengeaient et se défoulaient sur lui.

Hermione, qui était restée à terre, fut vengée par Eric, Draco, Harry et les autres.

Cela dura un bon, moment et quand les vampires eurent fini, Viktor saignait de partout et une marre de sang s'était formée à ses pieds. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre.

* * *

Il fut ramené dans cet état au château. Toute la troupe des vampires –les survivants- arriva dans la salle du Conseil.

Marc, Mathieu et Irina regardèrent la troupe arriver et Viktor être « posé » devant eux.

-« Il manque beaucoup de vos camarades. » observa Irina.

-« Il les a tué. » répondit Rupert.

-« C'est regrettable. » dit Mathieu.

-« Nous sommes désolés. » dit Rupert en désignant les autres.

-« Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous ont aussi été blessés. » ajouta Irina.

-« La mission ne s'est pas exactement passée comme prévu. Viktor s'est montré beaucoup plus fort que prévu. »

-« Qui l'a neutralisé ? » demanda Marc.

-« C'est Harry. » répondit Rupert en le désignant de la main.

-« Avec l'aide des autres. » ajouta Harry. « Ils m'ont donné de la puissance. »

-« Dans ce cas, vous serez tous récompensés. » dit Irina.

-« Les vampires morts lors de cette mission auront droit à un hommage. » dit Mathieu. « Quant à ce traître, il sera torturé puis exécuté. »

-« Vous pouvez vous retirer et aller faire soigner vos blessures. » Dit Marc.

Ils obéirent et se dirigèrent vers l'aile médicale du château. Ils se firent tous soignés, les blessés les plus graves passèrent en premier.

Après s'être tous fait soignés, Harry, Akasha, Sharon, Hermione, Eric, Blaise, Draco et Ginny se réunirent dans la chambre d'Harry et d'Akasha, pour discuter et se relaxer.

-« On a tous eu chaud ! » s'exclama Ginny.

-« c'est vrai, » dit Harry, « ce type était vraiment très fort, il nous a mis une raclée monumentale ! »

-« Ouais » concéda Eric, « mais on l'a battu ! Tu l'as battu ! »

-« Exagère pas ! Je ne l'aurais jamais fait sans vous. » dit Harry.

-« Harry ! Arrête ou je vais chialer ! » se moqua Draco. « On t'a aidé, mais un tout petit peu ! »

-« C'est vrai, » ajouta Akasha « c'est toi qui l'a emprisonné avec ton sort. »

-« Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu faire ça à part toi. » dit Hermione « Aucun d'entre nous n'avait la puissance nécessaire pour lancer le sort.

-« Moi non plus, je ne l'avais pas. J'ai eu besoin d'aide. »

-« Tu es quand même plus puissant que nous. »

-« On va dire qu'on l'a battu ensemble, les autres vampires y compris, parce que sans eux, je n'aurais pas pu lancer le sort. » dit Harry.

-« On devrait réunir tous les autres demain soir et faire une grande fête pour notre victoire. » proposa Sharon.

-« On aurait dû laisser quelques prisonniers en vie pour les ramener ici. Ca aurait fait à manger ! » se lamenta Eric.

-« Tant pis, on se fera une bonne virée en ville. » dit Ginny.

-« On va prévenir les autres ? » demanda Harry.

Ils allèrent voir tous les autres vampires survivants de leur mission, même Rupert.

-« On va boire pour nos compagnons morts. » approuva-t-il.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, ils sortirent tous –une quinzaine au totale – et allèrent dans un bar miteux des bas quartiers. Personne ne se préoccuperait de ce qui arriverait aux gens qui traînaient là. Ils s'offrirent un beau massacre, et quand ils ressortirent, le sang des clients et des employés couvrait le sol, les murs, les vitres et même le plafond.

Ils rentrèrent au château après s'être rassasiés. Ils allèrent dans une salle et se mirent à discuter de la mission qu'ils venaient de faire, de ceux qui avaient périt, de ce qu'ils voulaient faire après.

Tous étaient d'accord sur un point au moins : ils voulaient venger les leurs. Viktor devait payer. Les vampires vivent en clan, et même si un vampire a plus d'affinités avec tel ou tel vampire, ils sont très proches et se connaissent tous très bien entre eux. Ils sont tous très liés les uns aux autres, ils forment une famille. Voilà pourquoi ils attendaient tous l'exécution de Viktor avec impatience. Ils voulaient le voir souffrir.

* * *

Les jours passaient et la vie –ou la mort, dans leur cas – avait repris son cours. Pendant ce temps, dans les sous-sols du château, Viktor était consciencieusement torturé par les Aînés, mais aussi par les autres vampires. Ceux qui avaient participé à la mission de capture de Viktor venaient tous le voir se faire torturé pour se moquer de lui. Ils riaient de ses hurlements de douleurs, de ses pleurs.

Viktor ne pouvait pas bouger, un sort le retenait à nouveau prisonnier. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder, crier et pleurer.

Au bout de quelques semaines de tortures, Viktor ne ressemblait plus à rien. Son sang le recouvrait entièrement, sa chair était entaillée de partout. La date de son exécution avait été décidée et avançait à grand pas.

Après toutes ces semaines, Viktor n'entendait plus (il avait une oreille coupée et l'autre bien abîmée), ne voyait plus (on lui arraché les yeux et donnés à manger). Il pouvait théoriquement parler, mais ses cris étaient tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche. De toutes façons, il était trop faible pour crier, et ne pouvait pas non plus parler. Quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il serait exécuté trois jours plus tard à midi, il n'avait pas réagit.

Quand la date arriva, Viktor fut amené dans une grande pièce ronde. Le centre était recouvert de sable, et au milieu, il y avait des chaînes. Tout autour, il y avait des gradins. Tous les vampires du château étaient rassemblés là et ils lançaient des cailloux sur Viktor, qui avait été attaché aux chaînes. Harry et les autres, tous ceux qui étaient revenus en vie de leur rencontre avec Viktor, avaient eu droit à des places de qualité. Ils étaient à côté des Aînés, et avaient une vue imprenable sur la « scène ». La foule réclamait la mort du traître. Mathieu, le plus vieux des Aînés, se leva et la foule se tut.

-« Nous sommes tous rassemblés ici aujourd'hui pour la mise à mort de ce traître : Viktor. » commença-t-il. « Il a passé un pacte avec l'ennemi, qui s'est d'ailleurs retourné contre lui. Mais plus grave, il a tué nos frères et sœurs. Tuer un vampire de son propre clan est une chose immonde et impardonnable. La sentence pour cet acte est la mort. »

La foule se leva en criant et en applaudissant. Apparemment, ils étaient d'accord avec Mathieu. Celui-ci se rassit et fit un signe de tête à un vampire derrière lui, qui appuya sur un bouton.

Une ouverture se fit au centre du plafond. Un rayon de soleil passa par l'ouverture et vint directement frapper Viktor. Cela eut pour effet de le réveiller un peu. Il hurla de douleur. Tous purent voir l'effet du soleil sur un vampire. La foule criait, ricanait, ils voulaient tous le voir mourir. La peau de Viktor commença à noircir et à s'effriter, comme du papier brûlé, puis il prit progressivement feu jusqu'à devenir une torche complète. Après une minute, le feu disparut et il ne restait qu'un tas de cendres noires au sol.

Irina se tourna vers le vampire, qui appuya sur le bouton d'à côté pour refermer l'ouverture du plafond.

Le « spectacle » étant terminé, les vampires sortirent tous en discutant bruyamment.

Personne ne ramassa les cendres de Viktor, qui finirent par se disperser dans le sable.

Harry, Akasha, Sharon, Eric, Ginny, Blaise et Draco sortirent aussi et allèrent dans la salle d'entraînement pour s'amuser un peu. Ils étaient tous heureux de voir Viktor mourir et leurs amis vengés.

Le soir venu, ils sortirent chasser tous les huit. La vie avait reprit son cours. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbre de la nuit et disparurent, cherchant leurs proies.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

Jane Pitchoune


End file.
